Healing Broken Hearts
by Aradia Lestat-Ming Ue
Summary: He was a vampire whose love was dead. I was a shifter whose love left her. We were both bearing broken hearts. Could we heal? LeahxMarcus Post BD. Rated T for sexual content and language. 12/16. Complete by Christmas!
1. Part I

_I had this idea for a fanfiction and I knew that you guys out there would love it. So here it is a LeahxMarcus story. To understand certain things you might have to read some of my other fic: Why Edward Hates Blondes, but don't worry, this story doesn't spoil anything from that fic. This is an AU continuation of that story, so the endings won't be the same regardless. With that. We begin._

_

* * *

_

Once upon a broken heart  
I was walking alone in the dark  
Looking for a way to start again  
What I wouldn't give for a friend ~ Beau Sisters: Once Upon a Broken Heart

* * *

**Healing Broken Hearts**

_**Six years after Breaking Dawn**_

If someone told me a year ago that I would be living with the Volturi, in Italy and friends with a vampire and the half-breed Cullen brat, that someone would have gotten mauled instantly.

However, as luck would have it, here I am in the tower with a bunch of bloodsuckers and somehow not losing my mind.

It all started last year, when Magdalena "Vanessa" Goldstein arrived at the Cullen household to be a teacher to Renesmee on the orders of Aro, the Volturi leader and her lover. Vanessa was an old friend of Blondie so the transition went pretty smoothly.

During that year Vanessa and the Cullen kid became thick as thieves. So close that at after their teaching had finished Renesmee begged her parents to let her go stay with Vanessa in Italy, for a year.

They, of course, couldn't resist their daughter's tearing brown eyes and packed her backs for Italy with a heavy heart.

How did I fit into the mix?

Vanessa and I sort of had this silent respect for one another. She didn't take crap. I didn't take crap. She would refer to me as a _Native American_ instead of an _Indian_. I called her a _Jewess _instead of a _Jew_.

So when she was flying back to Volterra, she offered me a choice. To come with her and escape all the shifter imprinting crap or stay and deal with it.

I think you can tell which one I picked.

It wasn't that I hated the shifters. It was just that one by one they all began to imprint and find their magical soul mates. I was still alone and barren. I would hear their thoughts about how much they loved Renesmee or Jasmine or whoever and slowly it was eating away at me. Knowing that I wasn't a good enough woman to have that kind of love was killing me.

So I traded in fur for fangs.

I'd like to complain and say that I hated it, but to be honest; beyond the genetic hatred my species bore for them there was no other animosity towards them. Of course being around them meant I was always going to be a shifter, but slowly, I was accepting the fact that this is who I am. I could never, ever shift again, but I would still have it inside of my blood.

However, there was one thing about being here that left me uneasy.

That was Marcus.

From the moment we had been introduced there was something about him that was similar to me. There was something about that "bored" look in his eyes that I recognized. The pain was just so familiar.

A few weeks later I knew what it was.

Heartbreak.

Vanessa told me the story of how Marcus's wife had been killed and how since that day he had just shut himself down emotionally. At that moment, I realized that even a bloodsucker could have their heartbroken.

It was also in that moment that Marcus became very interesting to me.

As I spent time living with the Volturi, I began to wonder about the vampire whose heart was broken. Could he heal?

* * *

_This begins my very...very long oneshot story. _


	2. Part II

Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on ~ Kelly Clarkson: Behind These Hazel Eyes

* * *

**Part II**

I attended an American college that was located in Italy. Vanessa had Aro pull some strings to get me accepted without much trouble.

_And he didn't even have to threaten anyone_, Vanessa had told me proudly.

I smirked at the memory of that comment. Just the sound of Aro's voice was intimidating, even when he was trying to be nice. I honestly didn't see how Vanessa could be so in love with him, never mind the fact that he was married.

"Good morning," the teacher said capturing my attention. Mrs. Ricardo, my history professor, was a middle aged woman with cropped auburn hair and witty green eyes. Her dress was, as usual, immaculate. I had enjoyed her classes so far. She had a passion for history that I respected.

"Good morning," the class replied.

"Now," she started, "last year I had my freshman class do a report about the falling of an ancient civilization. They were to explain why it fell and what could have been done to prevent it. This year I want to mix it up a little bit. Each one of you will pick a failed battle from any point in history and explain why it lost and what could have been done to prevent it. The assignment will be due at the end of the semester, which gives you three months to get it done. I don't except any late work and remember class, be creative."

I tapped my pen against my notebook in thought. There were so many battles to choose from. I didn't want to pick anything too easy though, I enjoyed a challenge.

There was a huge library in the tower, if there was anything worth finding, it should be there.

0o0

"Crap," I groaned as I looked through the countless books in the library. Some of them didn't have titles on the spines so I had to keep pulling them out and flipping through them just to find out what they were about.

After a half an hour, I'd found nothing of use. If nothing came up soon, I was just going to use **Google **and be done with it.

I pulled out another book and flipped through it. It was a book on needlepoint. I rolled my eyes and threw the book behind me in frustration.

"Needlepoint for Christ's sake! Who needs a book on needlepoint?" I yelled.

"You'd be surprised," a monotone voice said from behind me.

I turned to see Marcus picking up the thrown book on needlepoint. He brushed away some imaginary dust before placing it on a table.

His red eyes looked at me, but as usually they gave off no emotion. Gazing back at him it was both creepy and amazing how he was able to keep himself in that state for so long. His eyes however, didn't scare me. In fact I wondered how they would have looked if he was happy. They were already so captivating when emotionless.

Realizing I had been gazing at him for too long, I turned back to my search.

"What are you looking for?" he asked me.

"Why do you care?" I responded sharply.

"I don't want you destroying our library just because you're frustrated."

I frowned at the smart-ass response. Was it possible to be both rude and monotone at the same time?

"I have to do a report on a failed battle and I was trying to find an interesting one."

"Why not just use your technology?"

"Because any kid worth half a brain can use **Google**-_even thought that was my backup plan_. I want an original idea."

Marcus looked at me for a moment, his face unchanging, before turning around and gliding in the other direction. I rolled my eyes and turned back to my search.

_Unhelpful prick,_ I thought bitterly_._ I started to scan for some more books.

"Here," Marcus's voice called out.

I turned to see him holding out a book. It was green with gold lettering that said: _The Gladiator's War._

"This is a book on the_ Third Servile War _also called _The Gladiator's War. _I believe it will be helpful enough for you."

"Thank you," I said, meaning it and taking the book into my hands. I looked up at Marcus and raised an eyebrow. "Why are you helping me?"

Marcus turned around gracefully. "I'm thinking of the poor books that might get damaged due to your frustrations."

With that he sped off with his vampire speed. _What a bastard_, I thought before looking down at the book and holding it to my chest.

_But at least _I thought with a small grin _he's useful._

0o0

"Very good May," Vanessa cooed. "Move your hips to the rhythm of the music and remember to keep your gaze."

I watched as Renesmee, or as she preferred to be called now, May, swayed her hips to the seductive Indian music playing from Vanessa's MP3. The girls copper locks were flowing down her back and her brown eyes were lidded slightly.

After arriving in Italy, May decided that she wanted new lessons on a different topic, seduction. It was a subject Vanessa knew much about from her years in India.

May had always had everything handed to her. From her parents to Jacob to even Vanessa at times. Not to mention subject like sex and lust were kept away from her ears. However with the body of a seventeen year old, it was time that she learnt at least something about controlling what look she gave off.

The music stopped and May's sensuality melted away and the innocent child appeared. She looked at me with bright eyes.

"How was I Leah?" she asked hungry for praise from me, her toughest critic.

I smirked and opened up my book. "Jezebel would be jealous kid."

May's lips formed a small frown before looking at Vanessa. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I snorted. No matter how old May looked, she still had the innocence of a child.

Vanessa smiled. "Depends on how you look at it. But you are doing very well May. I think you'll be ready for our little performance next week."

The blonde haired woman turned to me with a smirk. "I know Leah will be."

I snorted and lifted the book higher to cover my face. I still don't know Vanessa managed to con me into doing this dance for the Volturi Coven.

Next week was the anniversary of when the Volturi took power from the Romanian coven and Vanessa, being Aro's mistress, decided she would put on a performance for him.

Again, no idea how I was tricked into doing it. I don't even recall being drunk enough to agree to something like that. _Ever_.

Vanessa turned back to her pupil. "Just remember to focus your eyes. When you know how to use your eyes on a man, he'll feel as if he's the only one in the room."

"Although, they all feel like that at one point or another," I pointed out.

The blonde vampire laughed and nodded. "Too true. May always remember that you are in control of your body. When you let a man know that through your dancing, he will be captivated."

"They always enjoy a challenge, men," I said as I gazed over the pages of the history book.

May sat down on the floor of Vanessa's room. Her mouth pouted slightly in thought.

"Why do men want a challenge? Why can't they simply love a woman who loves them? Why does it always have to be a game?"

"Simple," Vanessa said. "Life is a game."

"And we don't control all the rules," I finished.

May's pout didn't change, but she nodded none the less. I couldn't help but be envious of her. She would never understand because she had everything. May had beauty, brains, immortality and a man at home waiting for her with all the love and devotion of a pious priest.

Never would she ever have to experience losing the one she loves like Marcus and I have. She would always remain in this safe little bubble.

Although, as envious as I was of her, I wouldn't want to live in that bubble. Struggle and sadness made me a stronger person. I never wanted to be weak again.

The last time I was weak was when Sam broke my heart.

_Never again _I thought. _I will never love a man who can't love me._

_

* * *

Reveiws please *puppy-dog pout*. I really need some feedback.  
_


	3. Part III

Baby, baby, baby  
From the day I saw you  
I really really want to catch your eye  
There's something special 'bout you  
I must really like you  
It's gettin kind of crazy  
Cause you are takin over my mind  
And it feels like oooooo  
But you don't know my name  
And I swear it feels like ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo  
You don't know my name  
(round and round and round we go, will you ever know) ~ Alicia Keys: You Don't Know My Name

* * *

_I would like to thank my two BetaReaders: ArtemisCullen and LadyRuthven. Without you guys my stories would be terribly dry. _

_

* * *

  
_

**Part III**

It's funny how you can find a piece of home in the most unexpected places.

During my time here I noticed little things about the Volturi and their wives that reminded me of people from back home.

Aro reminded me of a darker version of Edward. From his powers to his whole persona of power and control that resonated from him. Sulpicia, however, was no Bella. She was shallow, jealous, vain and arrogant, more like Blondie.

Caius reminded me of Jacob on a bad day. The man was a total prick with a big mouth, but with nothing real to back it up. His wife, Athenodora -_damn she must hate her parents_- was more like the pixie vamp. The woman loved clothes and fashion, and every other day she had her guards purchase a new outfit for her.

Marcus was me.

We had distinct differences, of course. Especially in how we handled pain.

For we had both become consumed with the pain of loss. I was only just getting away from it, after breaking away from all the soul mate couples. He still had to watch his fellow leaders enjoy life with their wives.

Sometimes when I walked through the park at night, I would catch myself wondering what he was like before his wife died. As I would look up at the night sky, I imagined him to be the nature type. I could picture him doing the same thing I am, watching the moon and stars; just trying to feel something in life.

Sometimes when I saw him sitting there on his throne, I could see him looking out of a window at the sky.

There was some passion in that man. It was just buried. _Really, really, really_ deeply.

0o0

There was nothing more disgusting that walking in on two vampires in the middle of a heavy make out session. I had gone to see Vanessa only to find her in Aro's arms; her dress pulled up to her thighs and his shirt half undone.

I flushed deeply and closed the door embarrassed. By the sound of Vanessa's laughter, she found it all very amusing.

Trying to get as far away as possible I headed towards the library. I needed to get started on my project, not to mention it would get my mind off the two love-birds. Unfortunately, as I walked down the softly lit hallway, the image of their kiss kept popping back into my retina.

Seriously how could two people be so lustful? It seemed exhausting. But they were vampires, so they probably had super-sex stamina.

I was beyond annoyed. I had just walked in on them about to screw, when I had actually needed Vanessa's help on one of my papers. It was on the American Great Depression. She was in America during the 30's, and I was hoping she could offer me some first hand experience.

"Damn," I cursed kicking the wall.

"Why is it every time I come across you shifter, you are either swearing or destroying something?" Marcus's cool voice asked from beside me.

I glared at him with pure annoyance.

"Maybe you just bring out the worst in me."

"It's obviously not too difficult. You are so… emotional," he commented.

Oh, he did not want to get into an argument about emotional issues. I pressed my lips together and glared at him coldly. It was so hard for me not to be annoyed by that constantly calm attitude. Didn't he get angry sometimes? Didn't he ever just feel like he needed to scream?

"I would rather be emotional than a statue," I snapped back.

Marcus's demeanor changed slightly. So slightly, that if I hadn't spent so much time observing him, I would have missed it. His eyes tilted downward slightly and his mouth twitched into a slight frown.

"The shifter thinks I am a statue," he said with in a soft tone, although I could just make out a sad chuckle mixed into his voice.

I thought about the comment for a moment. It was just like how everyone told me I was a bitter woman when I was just hurt. Pissed off, mad as hell, sad beyond words, but never ever bitter.

"No," I said confidently. "You aren't a statue. Statues don't feel pain. You feel pain. Every day you're alive you feel that pain."

His body language changed and his eyes rose from the floor and met me. He took a small step closer to me and I held my ground.

"What makes you say that, shifter?" he asked.

"Because I know that pain," I said before turning away from him. "By the way, my name is Leah Clearwater."

With that I walked away with my head up high, and a feeling of deep satisfaction in my chest. I had gotten an emotion out of him.

A small victory, but hey, take what you get.

0o00

Jasmin Tabatabai's _Let Yourself Go Wild_ flowed throughout the room as May, Vanessa and I danced to the seductive rhythms. The dance was in two days and Vanessa wanted everything to be prefect.

Scarves, veils and other piece of clothing were thrown around the room in a colorful mess. We were all dressed in our normal attire, Vanessa in jeans, May in shorts and me in sweats, as we practiced barefoot on the carpet.

The more we practiced, the more self-conscious I started to feel. May and Vanessa were so graceful and seductive looking that every sway of their hips looked natural.

I was a tomboy who stood at 6'1 who couldn't pull of the seductive look, even though I practiced.

It wasn't my fault that I never had to seduce anyone.

Besides, I honestly didn't know why Vanessa was putting so much effort into this. Aro adored her and she was on her way to become a Volturi leader herself for training May. Sulpicia was as annoying as ever so there was no threat to her and Aro's relationship.

When I told her this she just laughed and shook her head. "You won't understand," she said sadly, while still keeping her smile.

She was right, I didn't. I didn't understand the logic of fighting for something that was already hers. Yet, I danced, because she was my friend and I was going to help her win…whatever game this was.

The music came to a stop and I wiped the sweat of my forehead. May frowned at her newly damp clothes.

"I don't want to sweat, its gross."

"Relax my pupil," Vanessa cooed. "Men love the sight of a woman covered in her own sweat. It is like a tiny preview."

"A preview of what?"

"Of more passionate dances."

May's mouth made a cute little O shape before she blushed in embarrassment.

I smiled and shook my head. May and I were both virgins, yet she was more skittish about the prospect of sex. I, on the other hand, had cravings. Cravings I kept under tight control.

Looking at Vanessa, I began to think of her and Aro. They were always together, always looking at each other with these longing gazes and seductive smiles. Not to mention they were a beautiful couple. Her golden blonde locks and his dark black ones made them look like a perfect ying and yang.

Yet, underneath that perfection, I knew the fear Vanessa possessed of losing Aro. Not for the titles, the money or the jewelry that he gave her, but for the love. She was in love with him, but he didn't know that.

"Now Leah darling," Vanessa said shaking me out of my daze, "you had some questions for me about your paper?"

"Oh yeah," I stuttered. "It's on the Great Depression."

"Good times…good times," Vanessa said with a dreamy smile. "That's where I meant your Aunt Rosalie, May."

"Really?" May asked. "Tell me the story."

"I will dear, after I help Leah."

0o0

The night went on and soon I had six full pages of notes to write my paper with. One good thing about having a vampire friend was that all their knowledge of history was firsthand. Not to mention with Vanessa's sensory powers she could remember a lot more of it than others could.

I left the room once I felt my eyes start to droop. May and Vanessa didn't need to sleep, but I sure as hell did.

"Good-night," I yawned.

"'Night Leah," both called out as I closed the door.

I walked down the dark halls without any problems. I didn't have the eyesight of a cat, but it got me to my room safely.

"Leah Clearwater," that monotone called out to me.

I jumped slightly and quickly turned around, posed to attack at anything that came towards me.

Slowly, a black figure melted from the shadows, like a cat on the prowl. I made out a pair of familiar red eyes and slowly relaxed. It was Marcus. His whole face glowed under the dim light making his eyes look even brighter. I could make out the faint smell of leaves coming from him.

Maybe he had just come from outside. _Doing what_? I wondered

"Are you stalking me Volturi?" I teased.

"I wouldn't hunt down a hunter," he answered back. "You should be mindful of darkness, we vampires rule it."

I snorted at that comment as I turned the knob to my door. "No, Volturi," I told him. "Wolves rule the night. We simply allow you to claim the throne."

"And why would you do that?"

"Simple. We are not threatened by you. Nor are we insecure about our power, Volturi."

"My name is Marcus Reginos," he said. His mouth had spread into a dark smile that made my hair stand on end. Some of his midnight hair had fallen over his eyes, giving him a slightly more innocent look. I felt the urge to touch him, not sure if this was really him or some hallucination.

"What?" I asked taken aback.

"My name is Marcus Reginos," he repeated before walking away.

I leaned against my door watching him walk away through the darkness. I didn't even know he had a last name… and he shared it with me.

For some reason that made me smile.


	4. Part IV

I wish that I was in your arms  
Like that spanish guitar  
And you would play me through the night  
till the dawn  
I wish youd hold me in your arms  
Like that spanish guitar  
All night long all night long  
I'd be your song I'd be your song ~ Toni Braxton: Spanish Gutair

* * *

_Thanks to my Betas ArtemisCullen and LadyRuthven. Without them I would remain stagnant as a writer. I would also like to thank you readers for all your support. Without you, I wouldn't want to update._

_

* * *

  
_

**Part IV**

It was the day before Vanessa's show and I could already feel my nerves starting to act up. Every tragic event that could happen ran though my head a continuous reel of embarrassment. At the moment the worst thing I could imagine was the top I would be wearing would fall, exposing my goodies exposed to the world.

That would be mortifying enough, but what if Marcus just looked at me with that blank stare? The very thought of it made my blood boil.

"Ms. Clearwater," Ms. Ricardo called out snapping me out of my daze. Suddenly I was back in History class, safely surrounded by countless maps, atlases and historical portraits that decorated the classroom.

Looking at Ms. Ricardo I could see that she was wearing _that_ smile. The cat-that-ate-the-canary-whole smile which made me shudder slightly.

"Yes," I answered, sitting up quickly in my seat.

She raised one auburn eyebrow and looked at me. "Maybe you can tell us who is considered to be the last of the 'Five Good Emperors' of Rome?"

I smiled and rose my head up proudly as I answered, "That would be _Marcus_ Aurelius Antoninus Augustus, Ms. Ricardo."

Ms. Ricardo smiled slightly and nodded. "Correct, Ms. Clearwater. However, I would still rather you not daydream in my class."

"It won't happen again," I assured her with a charming Leah Clearwater smile.

As she went back to her class I smirked and started taking notes. One good thing about crushing on a guy who was born 1000 years ago, you did a lot of research into that time period.

0o0o0

"I hate that little bitch!" Vanessa growled as she paced around her room seething. I sat atop of her bed trying not to get caught in the crossfire.

Jane, being the devious little bitch she was, had started a rumor that Vanessa had been spotted flirting with Caius. It had been the talk of the tower when I came back from school. May was off doing something, so it was up to me to keep our friend from going insane.

"The worst part is that Caius was enjoying it," she yelled. "I wouldn't even touch him to scratch him!"

"I think he would enjoy the scratching," I whispered before receiving a glare from Vanessa. I raised my hands in an apology. "Sorry, sorry."

She raked her hand through her blonde hair and I could see the distress in her eyes. "Not to mention I haven't seen Aro all day. Who knows what he must think of me?"

I sighed and rested my cheek in my hand. "Nessa dear, if Aro thinks that you would flirt with _Caius_ of all people, then he's an idiot."

Vanessa smiled and nodded her head slowly. "I know, it's just that sometimes I worry about us."

"Is that why you are doing this stupid dance thing?"

She nodded and came to sit next to me on the bed. Her feet curled up under herself and her head rested atop mine gently.

"My position as Aro's mistress all depends on how I present myself and if I don't make an effort…" She couldn't even make herself finish that sentence.

This weaker side of my friend was one I wasn't used to. Back in Forks she stood up to anyone and everyone who tried to talk down to her. Vanessa didn't take crap from anyone. Yet, when it came to Aro, she was very much the seventeen-year-old girl that she appeared to be.

I wrapped my arm around her tightly. As strong as Vanessa was, she couldn't take heartbreak. Not again. All this time I had been worried about embarrassing myself, but I hadn't thought about her.

"Don't worry about anything, Nessa. We are going to rock this joint," I told her with a smile. "Aro's gonna be even more in love with you than he is already."

"He's not in love with me," Vanessa said with a sad giggle. Her eyes cast downwards as she tried to avoid my glance. "But, I know we'll be great. No matter what it'll be me and my best friends, nothing could be better."

0o0o0

Night had fallen upon me and I was restless. I finished all my homework, read some boring ass history book and even played some _Wii Golf_. Yet, nothing was putting me to sleep.

Slowly, I got out of bed and went to my window gazing out at the night. The moon was almost full. It would be a few more days before it was in its total glory. Each star twinkled adding their little light to the darkness. I leaned my forehead against the glass and sighed. I wish I could fly.

Looking around I noticed a light glowing from the other side of the tower. I had never ventured to that side of the tower. Vanessa told me it wasn't safe for anyone with a heartbeat. However, insomnia and boredom was making me reckless. I threw a robe over myself and headed out into the night.

I didn't need any candle or light to see, the moonlight lit up the room with a soft haunting glow. The wolf in me was fully capable of seeing in the darkness. There was the once in a while stumble, but wasn't like I was a cat shifter.

The tower at night was creepy. Each footstep I took made a light creaking sound that made my heart jump. The last thing I needed was to attract the attention of the vampires who were staying here.

_Although_, I thought, _if they hadn't come out by now they were either ignoring me or planning a way to ambush me with causing a scene._

I'm crossing my fingers for the former. Yet, it didn't shake the feeling of being watched. I tried to shake the thought from my mind, but the paranoia wouldn't cease.

As I walked farther down I could hear the melody of a Spanish guitar. It was soft and sad, but still filled with love. It reminded me of the times Sam and I used to spend together, before imprinting, both of us lying on his old sofa, him stroking my cheek adoringly, promising me that nothing would ever change between us.

Then as the melody turned sad, the loss of that love burned inside my heart. I bit my lip to try and hold back the tears that threatened to form.

The music was calling out to me, reminding me of that pain. I wanted to find its source. A song like that could only be played by someone who had lost as I did. That person needed to be held. Soon the melody was accompanied by a gentle voice.

_Si ves que me he alejado de mi mismo_

_Y que no me he dado cuenta que me atrapa el egoísmo_

_Y camino sin fijarme hacia el borde de un abismo_

_Si algún día me vez dormido y no he podido despertar_

_Si ves que estoy perdiendo los detalles _

_y que avanzo sin mirar cuando camino por la calle_

_Por que estoy muy preocupado para que nada me falle_

_Y deje de hacer las cosas solamente por amar_

I recognized the Spanish song and I could feel my heartstrings being pulled. It was Sin Bandera's _Tocame (Touch Me)_;a song that had haunted me during the sadder moments of my life. But, who was singing it? Closing my eyes I listened to the voice closer, trying to identify it.

It was this soft yet sensual tone that filled by whole body with this…_fire_. The way the Spanish words rolled of his tongue made me tremble slightly. Could one person contain so much raw passion?

Opening my eyes ,I crept closer and could see the door that the light was coming from. I could just make out the guitar and the person playing it. The singer's voice got to the chorus, and I felt so many emotions run through my head. Love, sadness, loss and rebirth.

_No me dejes continuar_

_Hazme regresar_

_Tócame, para unirme con el mundo_

_Para respirar profundo solamente tócame_

_Tócame, para estar de nuevo en casa_

_Con tu mano se me pasa todo el miedo tócame, tócame _

"_Tócame, _touch me," I whispered closing my eyes and resting my head against the wall.

Suddenly the music stopped and I could see my nighttime performer rising up from his spot. I leaned over a bit to try and get a good look at him, but he was gone from my sight.

I frowned. "Where did he go?"

"No who's following who, Leah Clearwater," a smooth voice whispered from behind me. I jumped and turned to see Marcus leaning against the wall behind me with a shadow of a smirk on his lips. He was dressed in his usual black cape.

He was the singer? How could a vampire with only two facial expressions sound so…so…sensual?

I rubbed the back of my neck, still feeling his cool breathe against my skin. Goosebumps decorated my skin and a blush crept across my cheek.

"I was awoken by the sound of your playing," I lied crossing my arms.

"I doubt that seeing as how your room is on the other side of the tower," he retorted calmly.

"Well it did," I huffed raising my head.

"Do you shifters never get cold?" he asked.

"Not really. Why do you ask?"

"Your attire."

I looked down and realized that despite my robe I was still only dressed in an orange nightgown and barefoot. Wrapping the robe tighter around myself I shook my head.

"We shifters stay a nice toasty 108 degrees," I declared.

Marcus looked at me for a moment before nodding slightly. He pushed himself off the wall and walked past me. "Well if you are feeling restless, you may enter my room for awhile."

"I…I can?" I asked taken aback by the offer.

"Of course. It minimizes the chance of you destroying things greatly," he said and although I couldn't see his face something told me he was smiling.

Despite being offended by the comment, I wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to visit Marcus's room.

His room was dark and dreary, just as he tried to appear. Black, red and gold were the colors of choice. I looked over at his bookshelf which was filled with a wide variety of classic and modern works. On his desk were stacks and stacks of notebooks. His bed was black with red pillows and a red sheet underneath the comforter. The guitar lay atop the bed and an open notebook was beside it.

"Does the Phantom of The Opera know you stole his room?" I asked him with a smirk.

"I'm renting it from him," Marcus answered as he picked up the guitar.

"Did you just make a joke?"

"Surprised?" he asked me.

"No, just impressed."

Not wanting to be too foreword I sat in the chair that was next to the desk. "How did you hear of that song?"

"I have always enjoyed a lot of different music, but Spanish music always managed to impress me throughout the ages."

Looking at him holding the guitar in his large hands, I couldn't help but imagine his touch. Marcus had those long artist fingers and as I watched them slide up and down the strings of the guitar, my heart started pounding.

A string of perverted thoughts came across my mind. I started to mentally smack myself for having them.

_Calm your hormones Clearwater. You're not some wolf in heat! You're not supposed to imagine those long fingers trailing down your back, your hips and your thi—_

_Stop it! You're doing it again!_

"Damn it," I whispered.

"I beg your pardon Leah Clearwater?" Marcus asked.

I blushed and looked down tucking a strand of hair back. "Play something for me?" I asked resting my head on the back of the chair.

I expected some smart remark, but instead he picked started another slow melody. Smiling, I closed my eyes and allowed the music to flow over me. As Marcus played on I realized that the reason that I couldn't fall asleep before was because my thoughts were cluttered. Now, just sitting here, listening to the music, I was at peace.

0o0o0

My alarm clock woke me up promptly at seven o'clock and I rolled over in my bed. I was back in my room filled with color and no longer in Marcus' gothic room.

"Pitty," I whispered before getting out of bed.

* * *

_The translation to the song Marcus was singing is:_

_**If I look away from myself  
Y que no me he dado cuenta que me atrapa el egoism: And I've noticed that I caught selfishness  
Y camino sin fijarme hacia el borde de un abismo: And no way to fix the edge of an abyss  
Si algún día me vez dormido y no he podido despertar: If one day while I slept and I could not awaken  
Si ves que estoy perdiendo los detalles: If you see that I'm missing details  
y que avanzo sin mirar cuando camino por la calle: without looking to advance and when I walk down the street  
Por que estoy muy preocupado para que nada me falle: Because I am very worried for me than anything else fails  
Y deje de hacer las cosas solamente por amar: And stop doing things just for love**_

_**No me dejes continuar: Do not let me continue  
Hazme regresar: Make me back  
Tócame, para unirme con el mundo: Touch me, to join with the world  
Para respirar profundo solamente tócame: Touch me deep breathing only  
Tócame, para estar de nuevo en casa: Touch me, to be back home  
Con tu mano se me pasa todo el miedo tócame, tócame: With your hand, I fear everything goes Touch me, Touch me. **_


	5. Part V

_Acknowledgments: Artemis Cullen and Cuenta two butt-kicking Betas. I own Vanessa and Renesmee's better nickname. _

_

* * *

  
_

**Part V**

Today, Vanessa, Renesmee and I will perform in front of an audience of vampires. There is only one word to describe how I feel about this situation:

_Shit._

From dawn the nervous blonde had us in her room practicing and re-practicing until my feet felt like they were going to fall off. Now, at sunset, Vanessa hurried to get us dressed and decorated for the evening.

May wore red. Vanessa said that red was her color and it was true. The bright crimson choli brought out the fire in her hair and made her golden skin complexion glow. The choli covered her chest, but exposed her bellybutton and her back. Her skirt matched her top and clung to her small form. Both were decorated with gold trimming etched in the pattern of a swan.

If only her parents could see her now, looking like a harem girl. Edward would snatch her up and bring her back to Forks in an instant. Jacob, however, would be thrilled by the sight.

May looked in the mirror, pinching her cheeks to bring color to her face. "Do you think I look alright?" she asked us.

"You look fine my protégée," Vanessa said as she painted henna onto the back of my neck. "I'm sure your Jacob would fall in love with you all over again if he saw you."

A smile crept onto May's face and she looked into the mirror once more.

Vanessa was dressed in pure white with a veil right under her eyes; her choli was similar to May's except that she had mesh chemise over it that fell right under her chest. Instead of pants she wore a short white shirt that stopped mid-thigh. Along her lower back was an intricate henna design of a blooming lotus bud.

The design was part allusion, part cover up. She didn't want her scars to be seen by anyone but us and Aro. It was nobody else's business.

Finally, there was me.

I was _forced _into a light orange choli. I was the least naked between the both of them, thank God. My shirt came down to right above the henna design around my belly button and covered my back. I wore a long skirt that pooled by my ankles. The fear of tripping entered my head from the moment I saw it.

_That's why Vanessa didn't want any dress rehearsals. 'I don't want to ruin the outfit' my ass. _I thought as I resisted the urge to laugh a tattoo was drawn down the back of my neck.

"Are you almost done?" I asked.

"Yes, so stop complaining," Vanessa said as she started fixing my hair unto a bun. I knew I shouldn't have grown it out.

As she worked Vanessa started to remind us of how to act during the dance: "Use your eyes. Pretend you're in love with one of the men in the room and pretend you're dancing for him. Make him feel like he is the most important man in the world."

I giggled at the tickling sensation. "I doubt that'll be hard for you to do," I teased her.

If she could have blushed, she would have, but instead she bit back a smile and placed a hair pin into the bun tightly making me wince in pain.

"I will look at Demetri," May declared, her cheeks looking a great deal redder than before and I doubt it was from pinching alone.

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? What would Jacob think?"

Suddenly May's eyes grew large, as if just reaching an epiphany; I'm sure the idea of Jacob finding out had never occurred to her. Her mouth quivered nervously and she stumbled towards me, grabbing my hands. "Oh Leah please tell me you won't tell Jacob? Oh please, it would hurt him so much. Oh Leah, please…"

"I was just teasing May," I said trying to reassure her, but afraid to touch her and risk ruining Vanessa's work. "Don't worry. I'm not that mean."

Vanessa scoffed from behind me and I shot her a glare. "Don't worry May, dance for whoever you want. I won't tell."

Slowly her face relaxed and she gave my hands a thankful squeeze.

"Oh thank you Leah," she exclaimed. "I would hug you, but Nessa would kill me if I wrinkled this."

"Yes I would!" Vanessa scolded.

There was a knock on the door and slowly Jane entered the room. Jane shot Vanessa a cold look, the young vampire wanted Vanessa's position in Aro's bed and made no secret of it. I glared at the child vampire. Didn't she have anything better to do? Like play jump rope or something?

"It's time for you three to go perform."

"Thank you Jane," Vanessa said tersely. "We will be there in a moment."

Jane left quickly and slammed the door behind her. "Bitch," I said rolling my eyes.

Vanessa frowned and placed the final pin in my dark hair.

"I thought she just said we were on?" May asked.

"She was lying," Vanessa said simply. "Alec is going to call me when it's time for us to go on."

"I swear, doesn't she have anything better to do with her time," I growled thinking of Jane.

"She'll get what's coming to her one day," Vanessa said softly. "When I am a Volturi leader."

"And when you are Aro's wife." May declared.

I saw Vanessa's lavender eyes widen at the very notion. She shook her head and I heard her whisper. "Nonsense."

I saw the sad look in her eyes as she said that. I thought of how hard it must be to carry so much sadness and not be able to cry.

The phone rang and we all looked at each other with the same resounding thought:

_Crap._

0o0

There were so many damn bloodsuckers in the room; it made me feel like I was a canary surrounded by cats and only a small cage to protect me. Even though I had no problem living about living here, being surrounded by this many vampires at once made me uneasy. Vanessa may have been my protection, but not even she could save me if one day they decided that the wolf girl would make a tasty snack.

We were posed in the middle of the room and all eyes were on us as we took our first position waiting for the music to begin.

Vanessa's eyes were on Aro and I could see him looking back into hers with all the passion of a man besotted.

May, innocent May, has a burning look in her eyes as she gazed at Demetri who was watching the young hybrid intensely. In the back of my mind I filed the image away for future blackmail.

I didn't know who to look at. Everyone here unnerved me and I most certainly couldn't look at any of the girls.

Then I saw him: Marcus. His glaze falling upon me, his fiery red eyes, emotionless as usual, were locked on me. There was no doubt. Even when my eyes met with his he did not avert them.

I remember when Vanessa once told me to always dance with a purpose. I had found mine. I took his dead look as a challenge. By God, I was going to make him feel something.

Demetri started to play the music. The familiar middle eastern beat filled the room suddenly and the vampires started to whistle and clap in anticipation.

As the drums started I felt a rush of power pass through my body. My hips, reacting to the beat, began to move from side to side, my arms swaying to match the rhythm of the drums. I began to feel lost in the motions; my body knew them perfectly.

The only thing I thought about was Marcus and trying to bring some emotion out of those fiery eyes.

In my bravado, I began to mouth the words of the song.

_You want it_

_I know you feel it_

_You need to_

_But still you fear it_

_Allow…yourself to be mine_

_Let yourself go wild_

As the lyrics stopped and the tempo got fast I felt myself get braver. In my mind there was only me and him. No matter what I did, whether it were twists, turns, whatever, and all I could see was him.

_I want to taste you_

_I wanna feel you_

_I want to touch you_

_Deep down inside you_

_Show you…it's not so bad_

_Let yourself go wild_

The beat got faster and I was on the floor, my hands above me flowing across the air. My body was arched back and I wished that my hair was out so it could flow around me. As I rose up, my hands slid down my front slowly and I found Marcus's eyes again. Nothing. I resisted the urge to growl in frustration as my instincts demanded attention.

_Just let yourself go wild_

_Just let yourself go wild_

_Just let yourself go wild_

_Just let yourself go wild_

As my body spun around I raise the intensity of my moments. My hands didn't even leave my body as my palms follow the sway of my hips. I heard the tempo lower to the end of the song and still nothing from that zombie of a vampire.

_Hush_

_Hush_

_Hush _

_Hush_

My body swayed down with each hush until the final one played.

_Yeah_

The music ended and suddenly I was back in the room and aware of everyone else in the room once more. Vanessa, May and I all bowed together a sense of relief flooding over us all.

The room roared with applause as Aro gave a standing ovation, he was beaming with pride and lust, a combination that clearly angered his wife who was beside him.

I raised my head in unison with the other dancers and I could see Vanessa's eyes lit up. Aro was still in love with her, and that was a sense of security that she needed. May's face was flushed and I could see a spark of passion on her face that I'd never noticed before as she looked at Demetri. As for me? I…I was furious.

Still Marcus didn't have any reaction. Not after I danced for him.

_No one told you to dance for him stupid, _I thought to myself with an annoyed sigh.

Aro raised his hand and silence filled the room. He reached out his hand in Vanessa's direction and she went to him. He kissed her hand and whispered something in her ear. A shocked expression came across Vanessa's face, followed by a satisfactory smirk.

"My kin," Aro began, "today is the anniversary of a great day in our history. The day we took what was rightfully ours from the Romanian Coven. It has been many centuries since then and we have flourished with a powerful might. My fellow leaders and I thank you for coming to celebrate this with us. We would also like to celebrate one more thing. A new addition to the ranks of the Volturi leaders, Magdalena Vanessa Goldstein."

The applause erupted again and the anger I saw on Jane's face was enough to make me giddy.

Even through my frustrations with Marcus, my lips curved up into a smile and I cheered along with everyone else in the crowd. Vanessa was a Volturi leader. She had gotten a small victory. It was not easy for her, I knew enough about her to know that. The look of joy on her face made me forget about myself.

_I hope you'll never stop smiling Vanessa._

_

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I suggest you listen to the song _Let Yourself Go Wild _on YouTube after this to see just how awesome it is. _

_All reviews are welcome._


	6. Part VI

Lying still in her little light  
She's not here, she's desperate  
She already knows what lies ahead  
And its all here  
All they do all day is kill her  
They can't see  
They can't feel  
Then she starts lamenting  
In due time, she will believe ~ Place in the Sun: Chris Child

* * *

**Part VI**

The girls and I retreated back to our rooms after all the congratulations had been given. Once the door was closed we all collapsed, May and myself with exhaustion, but Vanessa with excitement.

"I do not believe it," she whispered. "I always hoped, but still…it's finally here. I am a Volturi leader."

"That's right," May said beside me. "Next is to become Aro's wife."

Her eyes turned doleful as she let out an exasperated sigh. "No, May," she said. "I will never be his wife."

"Why not? I know you are only his mistress now, but look at Anne Boleyn. She was Queen."

"Yes, but she became Queen because she wouldn't become his mistress. I already slept with Aro. Also, let's not forget that Anne Boleyn was beheaded."

"Yes, but she was Queen," May said strongly. "She died a Queen. No one can take that away from her."

"More like she died alone with a soiled reputation." Vanessa shook her head. "The time will come when I am cast aside for someone else. That is the fate of a mistress. There are millions of us, but only one wife, Sulipicia."

May blew a raspberry. "She is nothing Nessa. You shall be Aro's wife. I promise you that."

"If you say so my darling," she said blowing a kiss at May. She changed the topic quickly: "You were splendid tonight. I thought Demetri was going to ruin his good pants."

A scarlet blushed appeared on May's cheeks as she hid behind me in embarrassment. "Nessa!" she yelled.

Vanessa and I laughed before she turned to me. "You too Leah, I saw the looks you were giving Marcus."

It was my turn to blush. "Oh please, I needed to look at _something_ and he doesn't show any expression so he wouldn't distract me."

Yet, it was the fact that he showed no emotion that did distract me. Why did I want to get into his mind so badly?

"Well I'll be heading off to see Aro soon."

"When?" May asked.

"Well, Marcus's drink usually comes around this time, so in a few minutes," Vanessa said nonchalantly.

_His drink?, _I thought with a light cringe, _Blood? Disgusting. Yet, maybe._

I stretched my hands and yawned loudly. "Well ladies I am going to take a shower and hit the hay. Congrads on your promotion, Nessa."

"Thank you darling," she said with a smile as she waved me off.

I closed the door behind me and sprinted down the long hall. I wanted to catch that drink before it made its way to Marcus's room.

In the back of my mind, I thought this was silly. Why was I running after a vampire? A vampire with the emotional range of a fingernail?

_Because you're desperate for a little loving._

I brushed off the voice in annoyance. If it was sex I wanted, believe me I wouldn't be going through _this_ much trouble.

The sound of footsteps echoed and I saw a servant girl bringing a goblet to a door. Quickly, I approached her, placing a hand on my hip.

"Hey!" I called out. "Is that for Lord Marcus?"

"Yes," she muttered nervously as I hovered over her. I always had that wonderful effect on people.

"I am ordered to bring it to him."

"By who?"

"Lady Magdalena?"

"Why?"

"She wants a message delivered. Hey, why are you asking so many questions? Didn't I just tell you my orders are from a Volturi _Leader_? Do I need to bring you to Aro for insubordination?"

"No…no…no ma'am," the servant girl said handing me the goblet before running off in terror. I let out a little sigh.

_No matter how old I get, scaring people is still fun._

I turned and knocked on Marcus's door. It opened with a light creak and I peaked my head in slightly for any sign of the vampire.

"Marcus?" I called out.

"Leah Clearwater," his voice said from behind me.

I jumped and almost dropped the goblet of blood. "Damn it! Why are you always sneaking around?"

"I'm not sneaking around," Marcus said. "You just can't hear me."

"Must you always have an excuse?" I asked with a hiss.

"They are not excuses, they are answers."

I frowned and roughly handed him the goblet. "Here is your drink, I hope you choke."

He took it and rose the edge to his lips. "The message?"

"Huh?"

"You told the girl Vanessa had a message for me."

"Oh yeah," I said nervously. I hadn't counted on him hearing that. "She…um…she wanted to know what you thought of the show. You are the hardest one to please."

Marcus took a long hard gulp of his drink; he licked the blood off his upper lip and I found my eyes following the motion of his tongue. I swallowed hard.

"It was fine. It was more for Aro than anyone else regardless. Although," he tilted his head slightly and pointed his finger at me, "you were the best dancer."

I felt a surge of pride bubbling through my body. He thought _I_ was the best dancer, so he did see me; he, did notice.

_Sweet._

"Really?" I asked trying to keep my voice level.

"Yes," he said coming closer to me and closing the door behind him. "The tattoos that you were all wearing were made for exotic women. You, unlike them, are an exotic woman."

"Oh thank you," I said fighting back a blush. This guy had some lyrics. However, having him so close made me feel giddy and giggly, like some lovesick schoolgirl. I had to get out before I said something stupid. "Well, good night."

I started to walk past him when he called out my name.

"Yes," I answered.

"What did you mean that day when you said you knew my pain?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Oh, I started. Well, I lost the man I love as well."

"Did he die?" he asked.

"No, he left me for another woman."

"Then you do _not_ know my pain," Marcus said looking at me. "You have no idea of my pain, Leah Clearwater."

That comment caused my blood to boil; my fists clenched tightly as my nail dig deeper into the soft skin of my palm. How dare he? How dare he act as if his pain is the only one that mattered? Just like those bastards back home.

"Really?" I yelled. "At least you have the memory of the woman who loved you, who was meant everything to you. I _wish_ I had that. Sam left me for my _cousin_. Not because I cheated, not because I did anything wrong, but because of some stupid magic crap called _imprinting_. My cousin was his _soul mate_! _HIS SOUL MATE! _You know what that means Marcus? That means what we had means _NOTHING_! All the times he said he loved me…meaningless!

"What's worse is the fact that, it's because I can't have children that I couldn't be with him! Because I can't give him life, he took away mine! I wasn't good enough! Close! Just a few genes apart! Imagine living with that pain _you selfish son of a bitch_! Imagine knowing you were born not good enough! I came here trying to be your friend because of what we have both lost, because I understand, but if you want act like you're better than me then,_ fuck you_!"

I yanked the door open and slammed it behind me. My eyes were watering and I felt disgusted with myself. How long had it been since I'd cried? Not since Sam and yet here I was again, crying over another man.

Running into my bedroom I just let myself collapse on the floor in my own tears. Saying all those things to Marcus felt like I was reminding myself of everything. Everything that was wrong with me…none of it my fault.

I couldn't help being born…_but I wish I could die._

That was my last thought before falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that little chapter. Don't worry things will get better for Leah, I just love to give her some drama. There will be more May/Demetri in upcoming chapters. **

**Thank you cuenta for the awesome beta work. **


	7. Part VII

_There's something sweet _

_And almost kind _

_But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined _

_And now he's dear _

_And so I'm sure _

_I wonder why I didn't see it there before ~ Something There: Beauty and the Beast_

* * *

**Part VII**

I woke up in my bed, tucked in, although I could clearly remember falling asleep on the floor. The sun was beaming on my face and I growled violently, pulling the pillow on to the top of my face.

Something brushed against my arm; using my reflexes I jumped up quickly holding the pillow high in an offensive position.

My eyes widened at the sight before me.

Flowers. My whole room was filled with beautiful orange lilies and red roses. I sat up slowly and I could see that there were rose petals on the floor.

Confusion rattled my brain. Who did this? As I leaned back on my bed I heard the crinkling of paper. I raised my hand to see a sheet of paper. Written on it, in perfect cursive, was:

_My Apologizes, Leah Clearwater_.

My fingers brushed along the writing and I held the note close to my chest. Only one person called me Leah Clearwater and only one person had pissed me off enough for them to apologize at this magnitude.

Slowly, I brought the letter to my lips and kissed it. "Marcus," I whispered softly before falling back on my bed.

Closing my eyes, I allowed the smell of sweet flowers to consume my thoughts along with the vampire who brought them to me.

Thinking about him caused something to ache inside my chest. I didn't like the feeling. It just felt too familiar as the pain I felt after Sam. Yet, the ache was telling me to go to him.

It was telling me that I needed to see him.

0o0

I banged on Marcus's door for the fourth time. Tapping my foot I contemplated shifting and then just breaking the damn door down myself. As I thought about it I remembered something Marcus told me once:

"_Why is it every time I come across you shifter, you are either swearing or destroying something?"_

I was about to knock again when the door opened. Words formed on my lips, but never came out as my jaw dropped slightly.

Marcus stood there in black pants, _shirtless_.

I had spent most of my life around men, half-naked men none the less, so I thought I was the last woman to ever go brain dead over a guy.

Marcus's chest was rippling with muscles, like some body builder, but he did have lean muscles and biceps that flexed as his arms folded over each other. His skin looked smooth and perfectly hairless minus some dark hair that started from under his bellybutton and vanished under the waistline of his pants.

_Stop looking at his crotch you pervert!_ I mentally scolded myself and brought my eyes back to his face.

I noticed his long black hair and the striking contrast between it and his pale skin. He was Ying and Yang. Good and evil wrapped into one odd package.

"You are truly an odd female, Leah Clearwater," Marcus said bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I'm odd?" I scoffed putting my hands on my hips. "You come into my room, put me into bed, cover my room with flowers and then leave an apology note. You didn't think I would come and see you about it?"

"Most women would just be happy with the note and flowers."

"I'm not most women."

"I've noticed," he said before moving out of the doorway for me to come through.

I entered his room and watched him close the door before folding his arms over his chest. We were trapped together once more. Hopefully it would end up better than last time.

"Why?" I asked. "Why did you apologize?"

"Does it really matter?" he asked avoiding my face.

"Yes, otherwise I wouldn't be here."

I heard him let out a sigh. "No one has ever tried to understand my pain. Immortals never understand death. Everyone sees me as an unfeeling statue, yet you said something that I've wanted someone to say for centuries. You understand my loss; recognize my pain and I was foolish to minimize your feelings."

His eyes met mine. "I'm sorry Leah Clearwater."

Blushing slightly as he said my name, I looked down stubbornly and crossed my arms. "Well you still have to make it up to me."

"I beg your pardon?" he asked and I could hear his voice rise slightly in confusion.

"You heard me," I said raising my chin and forming a smirk on my lips. "Your flowers didn't satisfy me and as a lady, I demand that you do."

"Oh really?" I could hear a hint of amusement in his voice. "Well Leah, what would it take for me satisfy you?"

He had to know how that sounded; he must have heard how loudly my heart started to beat. Either he was oblivious, or he was just too damn smooth.

_There are so many things you could do. But I'll keep it chaste…for now._

"You shall help me with my project every night until it is perfect, by your own standards."

"Fine," he said with a shrug.

"And…"

"More?"

"You will join me on a trip to the park. Tonight during the full moon and any other night that I wish," I said brazenly. This was as close as I could get to asking him out.

"Will that not interfere with your previous demand about the project?" he asked snidely.

"No, we will start tomorrow," I answered with a smile. "Deal."

"It is a deal, Leah Clearwater," he said opening the door, signaling for me that it was time to leave. I started to exit when he spoke, "I do have a small request of my own."

"Which is?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Don't wear your hair up anymore."

"Why not?"

Marcus's eyes met mine and I felt my heart start to race once more. His fingers reached out and he traced the henna design Vanessa had put on my neck the other night. A shudder ran down from my neck to my toes, at his cool touch.

His mouth came close to my throat and I was torn between letting him bite me or running.

Neither was necessary as Marcus pulled back quickly, his face contorted as if he was in pain.

"It makes your neck look too delicious," he whispered before closing the door.

0o0

"Leah's got a date with Marcus," May sang as Vanessa braided my hair. "Leah's got a date with Marcus."

"Leah's gonna cut off all your hair if you don't shove it," I growled.

Vanessa laughed and shook her head. "I think it's cute. You two make an interesting match. I think the sex would be amazing."

"Nessa!" May and I both exclaimed in embarrassment.

"Must you be so vulgar?" May asked.

"Honey, you've heard worse from your Uncle Emmett."

"That's true."

"Anyway, it's not a date. I'm wearing jeans for goodness sakes."

Vanessa rolled her eyes and finished the end of the plait. I looked at myself in the mirror. The henna was still on my neck and hands but it went well with my jeans and red shirt.

"Alright, I'm heading out," I said.

"Okay darling, just remember. First time should always be in a bed."

"Shut up Nessa! I am not going to have sex with him!"

_I think…_

0o0

_Marcus had no normal clothes_, I concluded and we walked through the park. _Who wears a black cloak and robes to a park at midnight? Was he trying to scare children?_

Of course there were no children out at midnight, but I'm sure you all get where I'm coming from with this.

He had been quiet for the whole walk through until we reach the clearing where it was nothing but trees and stars and of course, the moon.

Marcus looked at me curiously. "What are we going to do here?"

"We are going to watch the heavens," I said in a fake English accent. "There is nothing better than watching the sky at night."

With a light smile, I laid back on the grass, looking up at the clear sky. There were no clouds blocking the stars, or bright lights, or trees. It was the perfect spot.

_Perfect for some late night snogging, _said a voice in my head that sounded just like Vanessa. I forced the voice away before I started to blush.

"I agree," I heard Marcus say softly as he sat, instead of laid, on the grass. "I used to always look at the stars. You can always find peace in nature."

Internally, I grinned. I knew he was a nature person.

We were quiet, but it was a simple kind of quiet. There was no need for words at this point.

"Leah Clearwater," he said softly after a few moments.

"Yeah?"

"May I see you in your wolf form?"

"What?" I asked in surprise. "Why would you want to see me like that?"

"I was simply, curious," he said avoiding my face slightly. His eyes still tilted towards the stars. "I can not recall which wolf you were from the battle those many years ago. I wasn't really paying attention."

"I noticed," I said with a snort.

I bit my lip and thought about it. It had been almost a year since I stopped shifting. The process never changed, it was just like riding a bike, but it would still feel odd. Slowly I nodded and got up. "Alright, but don't peak, I have to take of my clothes."

Marcus nodded and I went behind one of the trees. Undressing quickly I threw all my clothes into a pile. It was a cool night, but thanks to be a shifter, I was warm and toasty, even while naked. Closing my eyes I pictured my wolf form.

A grey wolf. Slowly, I felt my limbs change and bend. It was such a familiar feeling that it kind of felt…nice.

Once my transformation was complete I stood there for a moment. Everything seemed darker as a wolf, that whole color-blind thing was a bitch, but at the same time everything felt simpler. Human bias faded away and I felt freer that I could ever be.

Slowly I walked over to Marcus on all fours and looked up at him. His eyes were wide, as if seeing me for the first time. I wonder if this was his first time up close and personal with a shifter. He slowly brought his hand to my head and stroked it.

"You are magnificent Leah Clearwater," he said and I looked down bashfully.

He could say sweet things to be like this, but could he do the same with human Leah?

I lifted my paws and placed them on his lap before resting my head down. I closed my eyes and I felt his large hands gently stroking down my back. I shuddered, from both the coldness of his hands and the intimacy of his motions.

It was so soothing and I decided to rest my eyes for just a little while.

0o0

"Leah Clearwater, Leah Clearwater," a smooth voice called out to me. I recognized it as Marcus and a smile formed on my mouth.

"Yes Marcus?" I asked in a purring voice.

"It's time for school."

_School? What? _

My eyes snapped open and I saw Marcus looking down at me. Confusion continued to grow and I looked at the window. It was bright, morning, but it had just been night time.

"What is going on?" I asked and I heard my human voice.

Looking down I saw myself wrapped in Marcus's cloak. I must have fallen asleep and turned back to human.

_Wait a second? I shifted back to human. In front of Marcus. That meant_.

"You saw me naked you pervert!" I screamed.

Marcus's mouth turned up slightly and if I didn't know better I'd think he was smirking. "I would love to argue with you Leah Clearwater, but you are late for school."

"What?"

"That is why I woke you. School for you shall begin soon."

"_Shit_!"

* * *

_A/N: Told you things would pick up. I hope you enjoyed that little Leah x Marcus moment. _


	8. Part VIII

_Remember those walls I built  
Well baby they tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound  
I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the __light__ of your halo  
I got my angel now: Halo ~ Beyonce_

* * *

_  
_

**Part VIII**

Only I, Leah Clearwater, could have such a fucked up morning. Not only was I late to school, but I forgot my assignments at the tower. Now I have to do double assignments just so the teacher will accept the late one.

School is a bitch. Once this college thing is over I'm done. What would be the point of getting a Master's degree? Four more years of school just for a piece of paper that claimed I had intelligence in a certain subject?

No thank you.

When the lecture ended, I was the first one out of the room. I wanted nothing more than to just go to sleep and hug my pillow. On my way back home I saw a men's clothing store and instantly I thought of Marcus and his robes. I could just imagine his closet consisting of only Volturi robes and black pants. That man needed that pixy vamp to style him up a bit.

Although, I was pretty sure I could do just as good as of a job as the pixy.

Vanessa had given me a credit card when I arrived in Italy. All the money Aro gave her, lover's credit she called it, she put on the card and said I could do with it as I wanted. The most expensive thing I ever spent it on was my laptop for school. Vanessa said I was free to indulge, but it wasn't in my nature.

Well, today it was. I was going to give Marcus some new clothes.

_Why?_

The question bounced around in my head, as my brain tried to find a logical answer. It could only fall on one.

It might make him smile.

0o0

"You brought me human clothes?" Marcus asked as he saw the Abercrombie and Fitch bags in my hands.

Marcus had let me into his room without any little cryptic speeches or weirdness, which made me think he was getting more comfortable with me or he was just trying to avoid me screaming. Either way, it was a good sign.

"Yep," I said with a nod as I pulled out a pair of jeans and held them out, looking to see if my deduction about his pant size was correct.

"Why?" he asked as he looked inside the bag, pulling out a blue polo shirt.

"Because you need it for when you take me to normal places," I told him with a small smirk, handing him the jeans.

"Really?" he asked. A light smile of amusement tugged on his lips as his eyes gazed at me. "When I will be taking you to these normal places?"

"You're still thinking about it," I teased.

Shaking his head he laid the jeans over his arm. "You are an odd woman Leah Clearwater."

"So you keep telling me and it's just Leah. Now go try on those jeans."

"This is pointless. I will look just as decent in my normal robes when I take you to these _normal places_."

I gave him a small glare and I _swear_ he rolled his eyes at me as he went into his bathroom.

It had been a pleasant surprise to find out that a lot of the vampires here do bathe. They enjoy the feeling, Vanessa had explained to me when I first asked about it. This was good because I wasn't going to survive without running water. Where would a girl be without her hot baths at random hours of the night?

Waiting for Marcus to finish putting on his clothes, I looked around his bare room. It seemed a little sad that he had nothing in here besides a bed and closet. Taking a peak inside of the black closet, I saw, as I guessed, a few black robes and slacks hanging from hooks. Hidden, slightly to the side, was his guitar.

My fingers slid over the long strings as I remembered how nimbly his long fingers slid over each string without any hesitation over which came next.

"Well I have on your human clothes."

I turned to look up at Marcus and a light blush came over my cheeks as I took in the sight. My God! Marcus Volturi has a _nice_ ass. It was the kind of backside a girl could enjoy looking at, while not feeling self conscious about her own. Not to mention the jeans gripped it in just the right way. A tiny smirk danced on my lips.

"Looking good," I said as I sat down on his bed. I gave myself a mental pat on the back for my amazing fashion sense. _Take that Alice_.

Marcus looked down at the clothes he wore and tugged on the waistband slightly. "You find these human garments attractive on me Leah?" he asked.

I blushed and my eyes cast down slightly, afraid to meet his red eyes. "Somewhat."

"Hmm," was all he said before taking the bag of clothes and removing its contents.

I got off his bed while watching his butt in those jeans. I fought the urge lick my lips as I headed for the door. "I'll see you tonight for our study date."

"Yes Leah."

0o0o0

Marcus came to my rooms after dinner and we started walking diligently on my project. Besides the book I borrowed from the Volturi library, I still had a few articles about the battle that needed to be analyzed. That was going to be Marcus's job.

Armed with a green highlighter, Marcus started to dissect the article as I made notes in the book. The hours ticked away and we both worked silently. It wasn't like I wasn't excited to be with him, but at the moment this was business.

When the clock ticked twelve I rubbed my eyes and closed the book, putting the pencil inside as a bookmark. Looking at my working partner, I watched the way his eyes intensely looked over the page. He bit on his lip slightly as he read. In that moment, he looked human to me.

"Alright, Marcus, we are done for the night," I told him breaking the moment, reluctantly. His face turned stony once more as he closed the highlighter.

"I could always just work on this tonight. Unlike you, I have no need for sleep," he reminded me.

Shaking my head I picked up the articles and put them on my desk in a neat pile. "No, this is a joint project. Not to mention I don't want you doing more work than me and holding that over my head," I joked with a small smile.

Marcus let out a light scoff and shook his head.

My room had been cleaned last night when I was sleeping in Marcus's room. All the flowers had been collected and put into a vase shaped jar. The jar was on my windowsill and Marcus glanced at it.

"Did you like the flowers?" he asked.

"Of course I did, they were my favorite colors: orange and red. How did you get them in here without waking me?" I asked.

Marcus stood up from his spot on the floor and dusted off his black pants. It irked me that he still wore them, but I supposed since we were in the tower it would look weird if he didn't.

"Well, I didn't expect to do it," he told me making eye contact with me. "Your door was unlocked and I came in to apologize. When I saw you on the floor, I felt guilt. It's been ages since I've seen a woman cry and I'd forgotten how weak I was to it. So, I put you in bed and then took a trip to the gardens. It wasn't that much work."

My feet walked towards him and I found myself standing a few inches from his position. "Why not just a simple 'I'm sorry'?"

A very soft chuckle escaped his lips and he looked at me. "I doubt a simple 'I'm sorry' would ease the temper of Leah Clearwater."

Laughing lightly, I nodded and gave him a playful shove. "True, but I'm not _that_ bad." Although, I'm sure could find a few shifters who would say otherwise on that topic.

"I found a normal place to take you tomorrow night," Marcus said suddenly changing the topic.

"Really, what kind of place?"

"You'll see," he said as he went to the door dismissing himself. "Wear something casual."

"Alright."

As he closed the door my mind started to think of all the places that we could be going tomorrow night.

_My second 'date' with Marcus_.

* * *

_AN: That was my short, but sweet chapter. Next time it's the second date with a little twist. Sorry for the delay._


	9. Part IX

_Hey guys sorry for the long wait for this chapter! I have five new ones ready to give you guys starting with this one!_

* * *

_The man is tall, mad, mean, and goodlookin'_

_And he's got at his eye_

_When he looks at me, I go weak at the knees_

_He's got me going like no other guy~ Big Bad Handsome Man: Imelda May_

_

* * *

_

**Part IX**

I have to admit I was nervous about this second get together with Marcus. I know everyone frets on the first date, but I don't. In my view the first date people are nervous and will be more open to forgiving a new silly mistakes and accidental confessions of bedwetting.

On the second date, those kinds of confessions make your look both crazy and unsexy. A momentary lapse in judgment held a lot more power now.

Vanessa and May were dolling me up, despite me repeating time and time again that the date was casual. Call my tacky, but nothing about six-inch pumps screams casual.

"What if he's taking you dancing?" Vanessa tried to explain waving the shoe dangerously close to my face. "Pumps are great for making your legs look longer and more seductive."

"First of all," I snipped as I grabbed the weapon out of her hand. "If I'm scared for life because of this shoe any attempts of seduction are going to be greatly hindered. Secondly, I can't dance in pumps!"

I slammed the size seven pump on the table and reached into my closet to find some black flats. Don't get me wrong, I loved the blonde bloodsucker, but I didn't feel like playing Barbie, when every step was crucial.

I really dig Marcus and I wanted to look my best for once. The orange baby-doll dress Vanessa had put me in looked great on me, but I contemplated its practicality.

"What if we are going to do something that requires me to climb up something or a more physical activity?" I asked pulling at the ends of my dress.

"Wear really nice underwear," Vanessa said with a smirk as she held up a lacy black thong in my face. I rolled my eyes and snatched them away.

"How about we make a deal blondie," I started as I pulled out a pair of washed out jeans and an orange tube top. "I wear this, but wear whatever underwear your chose."

Vanessa placed her index finger to her chin in thought for a moment before nodded slowly. "Alright, sexy black bra it is," she declared clapping her hands gleefully.

I rolled my eyes and started to undress. As I removed the dress I glanced around the room and noticed our little teen dhampir was no place to be seen.

"Yo, Nes where's the mutt?" I asked as I slid on the panties that Vanessa had picked out for me. "She's usually under your armpit."

Vanessa was still trying to find a proper bra for me and didn't look up to answer my question. "I think she went for a walk in the park. I think she's making friends with Alec and Demetri and I'm happy for her. Hanging out with us for too long will corrupt her mind. Ah-ha!"

I glanced over at her after hearing her triumphant cry and saw her holding out a see-through lace bra with a flower petal design over the nipples. I took it from her holding it away from me with my index finger and thumb. "You do know that he's not going to be seeing my underwear right?" I told Vanessa with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, but since he managed to see you naked last time you two went out I want you to just be prepared," she said with a cheeky smile as I flushed crimson. I'd forgotten about that last incident and was suddenly glade for the sexy underwear.

I put on the bra followed by the tube top and jeans, at Vanessa's request I didn't wear sneakers and instead put on sliver sandals that showed off my toe-ring. Vanessa went behind me and tied my hair back into a ponytail, but she left a few strands out. "So he can play with."

Rolling my eyes once more I gave my friend a hug and left the room, pocketbook over my shoulder and confidence brimming in my chest.

0o0

Marcus had been waiting for me just outside the gate, he was dressed in the new jeans I'd got him and while he was turned I enjoyed the sight of his butt in the fabric. He wore a white shirt that made his skin look even paler than usual, especially with his black hair.

"I think you'd look nice in a blue shirt," I told him as I wrapped my arm around his own. "It would work better with your complexion."

Marcus looked down at me with his crimson eyes and I felt them linger on my face for a moment before dipping down to my neck and then lower.

_Maybe it's a good think I wore the fancy underwear, although I'm not giving up the goods that easy._

"Like what you see?" I asked smugly, waiting for some clever remark or dismissal.

"What's not to like, Leah Clearwater," he replied with a straight face before leading me into a silver BMW. I tried not to seem to impressed by the complement, but the way he'd said it, as if the question I'd been asking was foolish, made me grin like a freshly fed wolf.

He opened the door for me and I went in with a thank you as he closed the door. I noticed that it was an automatic locking door and I reached over to unlock the door so that he would get in.

Marcus looked at me as he entered the car and I saw an amused look on his face that made me raise any eyebrow. "What?" I inquired.

"You passed the test," he said simply and started to drive towards an unknown destination.

"What test?" I asked ignorantly.

"It's an Italian thing," he muttered as she pressed a button on the car to start the CD player. Sinatra began to play and I leaned back against my seat to better enjoy the music. I'll admit it wasn't exactly my flavor, but still who could deny Ol' Blue Eyes.

After Sinatra is was Sammy Davis Jr. then Dean Martin. "You like the Rat Pack don't you?" I teased as I felt my foot tapping to the beat.

Marcus was quiet for a moment before answering me. "I have lived for so long that music is one of those things that rarely interest me. It seems like the more advanced the technology the worse the singers, but I have always liked the Rat Pack. Their voices, their songs stick with me. No matter who comes after them they always remain immaculate."

A lazy smile crossed my lips as I heard the small intonation of his voice as he talked about music. It seemed that I'd discovered one of his passions, a passion we both shared, abet for different types of music.

"Oddly enough, I really like country music," I told him as it changed to another Davis Jr. song. "My daddy love Johnny Cash and he'd make us listen to "I Walk The Line" every holiday."

Closing my eyes I remembered curling up on my father's lap as the Man in Black's deep baritone lulling me to sleep. Before I could hold myself back a flood of tears pooled in my eyes and I struggled to look away. I didn't want to talk about my father, talk about the guilt.

"Here," Marcus said without looking at me as he placed a white handkerchief into my hand. Once I accepted it he focused on driving and I wiped my tears, but each time I did more followed it until I was sobbing into the cloth.

I only cried in private most of the time, because I hated the pity and pestering everyone would do as they tried to figure out what was wrong with me. That never happened with me, they could cry and get upset and everyone would just let them be. Girls were always harassed by an onslaught of questions.

As the car stopped I hiccupped and prepared for the onslaught of questions. After a few minutes of silence my eyes flickered at Marcus who was sitting patently in the seat.

"Marcus?" I whispered, irritated at the crack in my voice. He patted my hand gently in an unprecedented show of affection. "We'll go when your ready," he assured me and he removed his hand.

My skin was cool where he'd touched it and I placed my hand close to my mouth for a moment before smiling. "I'm ready."

0o0

It was a carnival.

Marcus was taking me on a date…to the carnival.

Thank God I hadn't worn the dress.

Marcus pulled out enough Euros for two wristbands and paid the cashier who was looking at my date in awe. A little jealous twinge hit me and I pressed my side closer to Marcus so I could shot the guy a cool glare.

Grabbing the plastic bands Marcus put it around my wrist. "Must you always be so quick to anger?" he asked with a chuckle in his voice.

"Hey, for tonight the only one allowed to ogle you is me," I declared as I returned the favor and put on his band.

"Well does that mean I'm the only one allowed to ogle you?" he responded.

I grinned at my date and stood on my tiptoes to reach his cheek. "Of course, that's only fair that we can both treat each other like pieces of meat." I placed a light kiss on his cheek, enjoying the way his cold skin felt against my warmth.

"Alright," I said placing my hands on my hips. "Which ride first?"

Marcus shrugged, a motion that looked very awkward on him. "No idea, this is my first time going to one of these events. The advertisement said 'satisfaction guarantied' although," his eyes glanced around the place. "I don't see how this could satisfy anyone."

"You'd be surprised," I told him gripping his arm. "Come one. I'll win you a huge stuffed animal."

I led him to section that housed all of the booths were you would win prizes. The gun game was always too hard and the water gun one was an obvious cheat. That left the basketball game and the one where you have to knock off the glasses.

"Would you like a stuffed Panda or a stuffed dolphin?"

"If those are my choices I'd prefer the Panda."

"Panda it is." I walked over to the basketball game booth and put down my three Euros. The manager handed me a basketball and I studied its weight in my hands. Sometimes they didn't give these things enough air as a way to cheat contestants, so you should always test it to tell how much energy to throw the ball with.

Sam had taught me that and now I was going to use my ex-boyfriend's advice to win my new…friend a big-ass stuffed Panda.

The ball was only slightly deflated and I bounced it against the counter once, posing my shot I took aim and let it fly right into the net. Five more to win the Panda. The manager handed me the basketball and I repeated the process four more times, to the exasperation of the manager and he handed me-which great reluctance-the giant Panda.

I plopped it into Marcus's waiting arms. "Would you look at that, its white and black just like you," I cooed at I pet the prized I'd won. "What do you say?" I teased.

"My hero," Marcus said blandly as he placed the Panda on his shoulder. Despite his response I knew he liked the prize by the way he held onto it so tightly. "Well now that I am carrying this load it limits our ride options."

I shrugged. "That's fine, I'm not the biggest fan of heights anyway to be honest."

"Really?" he asked sounding honestly interested. "I wouldn't take you to be afraid of anything."

"Oh no," I said softly as I played with the Panda's tail. "I'm afraid of a lot of things, I'm just amazing at hiding it all." I brushed the hair out of Marcus's face. "You should know all about that."

Marcus looked at me for a moment before knocking me with the giant Panda lightly. I laughed and gave him a playful shove. "Let's go on the Ferris Wheel."

"What happened to being afraid of heights?"

I laughed as we got on the line for the ride. "Well it's the only ride we can fit your Panda in and," I placed my hand on my forehead, making a swooning motion, "its terribly romantic."

The sides of Marcus's face twitched and he seemed to lean in closer to me. It was a small gesture of affection, but it meant a lot to me.

I understood how hard it was to get close to new people. It had taken me almost two years to even tolerate Nessa and May and they were now my best friends.

Our turn to get on the ride came shortly and we both took one side of the carriage while we placed, Nutmeg on the other side. "What made you think of the name Nutmeg?" I asked wondering how anyone could have come up with that.

"It has always been a comforting smell for me."

The ride began to move and I felt myself jump and scoot closer to Marcus. I could have sworn he chuckled, but there was no hint of it on his face when I looked up.

As we went higher I was waiting for the romance to kick in. We were alone, up above a beautiful city and getting closer to the stars. Well it didn't make me feel lovey-dovey, just sick as I wanted so badly to be on solid ground where the highest distance I could fall was five-foot-seven, nine if in heels.

I felt my body tremble as I looked down at my feet paying attention to every single detail of my toes with religious vigor. _Hmm, I did I always have a freckle there?_

The ride began to shift and I could feel the carriage swing and I held back a scream. Marcus's arms wrapped around my shoulders and he held me close to him, rubbing my back. "It's going to be all right. If we drop I'll make sure to save you."

"That's comforting," I chuckled weakly as I buried myself in his shirt.

"I apologize that this is not turning out the way you wanted," he said softly as he looked down at me.

"Are you kidding?" I exclaimed with a smile. "I'm never allowed to just be scared sometimes. I've always got to be strong and bossy and all that other crap. At least right now I can just be normal, ya know?"

Marcus's free hand reached out and he tucked a stray hair behind my ear-thank you Vanessa. "You are such an odd creature, Leah Clearwater," he whispered, his cold fingers sliding down my jaw and cupping my chin.

"So you've mentioned," I answered, trying to sound snarky, but failing due to my voice dropping a few intervals. My heart was beating like a drum inside my ribs and I could feel every nerve in my face flushing violently. I didn't enjoy feeling like this, usually, because it meant I was no longer in control. But maybe, _maybe _it wasn't so bad not to be in control sometimes.

"Leah Clearwater," he said softly.

"Yes," I gasped.

"The ride is over."

0o0

I was embarrassed for the rest of the evening, although I tried my best not to let it show. I couldn't believe I had been so stupid. It was way too soon for Marcus and I to take that next step in our friendship and I enjoyed the uncomplicated nature of it.

As we drove back home, we spoke very little, but it was a comfortable silence. In the backseat Nutmeg and her brother, Basil, a stuffed Giraffe that Marcus won at the shooting game, sat comfortably.

Walking down the hall to my room Marcus and I were discussing about how we would arrange for the stuffed animals to spend time with us both when he stopped me suddenly. I sniffed the air and could smell May and another vampire.

"Demetri," Marcus mouthed. We took a step together and could start to hear their conversation.

"Demi," May's sweet voice said sadly. "I can't keep seeing you like this, its wrong I'm promised to someone else."

"That damn shifter was forced upon you," Demetri responded sharply. "You told me that you don't have romantic feelings for him and that he would understand."

"Just because he would doesn't mean I want to break his heart Demetri," May started to explain, her voice growing sadder by the moment. "He already lost my mother and he is important to me. I won't hurt him, even for you."

Her footsteps went in the other direction quickly and Demetri followed just as swiftly. I was dumbfounded and angry; May was cheating on Jake with that damn bloodsucker.

It was a terrible realization to end my date with. Marcus seemed to sense my anger and handed me Basil. "I shall see you tomorrow evening, Leah Clearwater. I hope you sleep well." He placed a comforting hand on my shoulder before heading to his own room.

I tried to smile as I entered my room and flopped onto my bed, but I couldn't fight the anger I felt towards May for hurting Jake. I'd have to seriously bitch at her tomorrow.

Kicking off my sandals I slipped into bed with my clothes on. I didn't have the energy to undress, anger had taken it up.

"I'm sorry Jake…"


	10. Part X

_A/N I apologize for the late update, I am finally free from school so I can make regular updates once more. But as a result of my folly I have decided to simply finish this story, since there are only six chapters left. _

_

* * *

_

**Part X**

**

* * *

**

Mrs. Ricardo's voice was rambling on about the Medici family, which was interesting, but I was still seething about what I heard yesterday with Marcus. May was cheating on Jacob with that little bloodsucker! My fingers flexed around the pencil until it snapped under the pressure.

I honestly couldn't believe naive Renesmee Cullen had the guts to actually date someone else knowing she was promised. Jacob had been worried about this when she agreed to join Vanessa and I in Italy. I reassured him that if the love they had was real it would make it through anything.

Now what could I tell him? Sorry, but the love of your life doesn't love you like that. Don't worry though, she's found love on her own with a _vampire_.

I wondered if Vanessa knew. Would she have hidden this from me? Could she have been the one to encourage this sort of behavior? After all, she wasn't exactly the poster child for fidelity.

"For tomorrow," Mrs Ricardo started brushing the calk off of her hands, "I want you to finish up the last three chapters of your book and prepare a statement about your impressions."

With a wave of her ringed hand we were dismissed and I sped to my car hoping that soon my questions would be answered. The drive was a short one and by the time I pulled my car into the hidden driveway my adrenaline rush was maximized.

Stomping into Vanessa's room I found her working on her needlepoint, a task she only took up when she was worried or nervous and needed to clear her head. Leaning in the doorway I waited for her to acknowledge, but she was too caught up in her thread. Walking over I flicked her ear and she jumped slightly, huffing as she looked at me.

"What was that for Leah?" she asked, irritated, before returning to her needlepoint. "I don't recall making any jokes about you recently."

"We need to talk about Red," I flopped onto the floor beside her, cross-legged. Vanessa finally put down her needlepoint, concern on her pale features.

"What's wrong with May? Is she in trouble?"

I cracked my knuckles with a low chuckle. "Oh she is going to be when I get my hands on her."

"Leah?" she questioned, squinting slightly in worry. "What's going on?"

"Did you know about her and Demetri?" I asked straight to the point. Vanessa looked at me for a moment and started to laugh lightly.

"May and Demetri?" she exclaimed. "But he's so _big_?"

For once she didn't mean that in a perverted way. Demetri was a tall son-of-a-bitch that made May look tiny and fragile when they stood side-by-side. His dark hair also made him even more intimidating.

"Yes, well apparently May finds that attractive," I snarled. "Yesterday when I returned from my date with Marcus I heard her cozying up to Demetri. I hope you had nothing to do with encouraging her to do that."

Vanessa's purple eyes narrowed for a brief second before she smiled weakly. "Yes, I supposed that I wouldn't be the best role model for a young girl." She raised her eyes to look at mine. "However, I would never encourage her to be unfaithful to Jacob, but I wouldn't tell her to stay with Jacob if he doesn't make her happy."

"Why wouldn't he make her happy?" I asked sharply. "Jacob is a great guy!"

"Yes, but would you want to marry the man who once had the hots for your mother?"

I felt myself gag at the thought. True, I'd always found the whole imprinting thing ridiculous. How did you know you loved someone if the only thing that kept you together was magic? Then again I was biased against the whole bullshit now.

"Besides," Vanessa continued, "she should be able to explore her options to see if she really wants to be with Jacob. I mean what if she's really a lesbian or something?"

"_Vanessa_," I groaned in aggravation pressing my fingers to my brow. "Please be serious because despite all that I'm still going to chew the red-head out when I see her."

"Why what did I do?" a tiny voice asked. May's ginger self peaked in the doorway, looking at me nervously. She must have seen the serious look on my face because she came fully inside and closed the door. "What going on?" she asked again folding her arms over her chest.

"I saw you last night," I growled, getting angry again, despite my conversation with Vanessa just moments before.

"Leah…" Vanessa whispered trying to calm me, but I was standing up and inching closer towards May, who was holding her ground.

"Why are you cheating on Jake with that creepy-ass bloodsucker?" I demanded, my eyes burrowing into her own.

"You were spying on me?" she cried indignantly becoming every bit the teenager that she was. Hands on her hips, brow raised and eyes wide. "We were having a private conversation!"

"In the middle of the hallway?" I mocked, causing her chin to quiver in embarrassment. "Do you think its funny? Playing with people's emotions like that? You know Jake loves you."

"I'm not playing with anyone," she cried out walking up and down the room. "I didn't expect anything to happen. Demetri and I just started talking one day and we just started getting along. He was so sweet and smart and he likes the same things I like. Jacob is amazing, but we don't have anything in common."

"So that gives you the right to cheat on him?" I spat.

"I'm not cheating on him!" Her face was red and her brown eyes began to well with tears, but she held them at bay.

"Oh really? So what does 'I can't keep seeing you like this, its wrong' mean?"

May's face grew even hotter with shame at having her private conversation exposed to Vanessa and known by me. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath to subdue any more tears that were promising to come. Chin raised and brown orbs looking at me with a resolve that I'd never seen in this girl. Or perhaps, I just never took the time to notice.

"I would _never_, ever do anything to harm Jacob intentionally. When I found myself becoming attracted to Demetri I called him and told him how I was feeling. He told me that I could search out my true feelings and that no matter what he would always love me." Her voice cracked slightly, but she held her palm to her mouth until she was calm once more. "I love Demetri. I feel it right here." She slammed a fist into her chest. "But I can't hurt Jacob, I won't. Even if I have to live without Demetri, I've seen what heartache does to people."

Her pained eyes glanced over at Vanessa, who couldn't meet her gaze and looked out the window, then to me and I flinched slightly.

"I never want to do that to him, even if it means I must suffer!" She opened the door and ran out slamming it behind her.

I stood there. Silent. Feeling foolish for assuming the worst in one of the few people I considered my friend. Without looking back at Vanessa I left the room to speak to the only person I wanted to talk to. Marcus.

0o0

"I feel like a great fool," I cried through a muffled voice as I had Marcus' black pillow over my face in a failed attempt to smother myself. "I was ready to chew her head off."

"Well, Leah Clearwater your tendency to jump to conclusions does led you to make foolish decisions," Marcus said, making me frown even though he could not see it. "However, from my observations, nothing you have done has ever been to harm, but to help. You see a problem and you want to fix it. It is a very masculine trait that is very attractive in a woman, especially in this day-in-age."

Lifting up the pillow I looked at Marcus who was sitting on the edge of the bed, reading my schoolbook. Crawling over to sit beside him I smiled brazenly and rested my head on his shoulder. "So what your saying is, you find me attractive?"

I saw it! I saw it! Marcus rolled his eyes. Damn, where is a camera when you need it. "Somehow I knew that was the only thing you'd get out of that conversation."

"That's not the only thing," I said with a chuckle, noticing that he didn't try to move my head. "But, I really liked at part."

"Well I suggest you go reconcile with your friend before we attempt to continue with your schoolwork. You'll be plagued by unnecessary guilt."

Smiling I lifted my head and kissed his cool cheek, holding in a laugh at the way his eyes widened slightly. "Thank you Marcus. I'll be back in a second."

Leaping to my feet I ran out the room and through the palace chasing after May's scent. I found her in her own room, which was mostly clothes, since she lived with Vanessa most of the time. She was reading a book and looked up at me with a blank expression.

"Look," I said gazing down and fingering my cuticles. "I know that I was a bitch to you earlier and I am sorry about that. I-"

But before I could finish May's arms were around me, pulling me down and into a massive hug. Hot tears splattered against my neck and I wound my arms around her tiny frame. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. I just was afraid."

The small teen cried in my arms and I caressed her back, channeling as much maternal energy as possible. "It's okay. It's my fault," I whispered. "You should have had to be afraid of me."

More sobs came and we laid there on the floor, me holding her allowing her to cry into my shoulder. As she cried, I felt as if her tears held two meanings. One that she was sad to have lied and two, that she was happy to be free of the lie.

After an hour, when she cried herself into insomnia, I placed her back into her bed and returned to Marcus' room. Damp shirt and all. He looked up at me, a ghost of a smile on his lips. "How do you feel?"

I sat on the floor, next to his leg and picked up my notebook. "Ready to write about a war." I smiled up at him briefly before we both submitted ourselves to my assignment.

0o0

The next three months went by so quickly. A blur of moments that all seemed so near, no matter how the days dwindled away.

Every night Marcus and I would sit together and work on our project for a few hours before talking. We discussed everything from apples to zebras. We talked about love and its hardships and slowly I saw him change. His face got softer and his voice showed more emotions.

Especially sarcasm. I take credit for that of course.

Overall he just seemed happier. Almost like a new person and there was a small sense of pride within me knowing that I helped bring it out of him.

Marcus's company had its own effects on my demeanor as well. I was much calmer and even though I still had a temper, I didn't lash out as quickly. Not to mention I got an A+ on my project.

Being with Marcus I just felt like I could be myself, in away I couldn't be with any other man. I didn't have to worry about him running off because of some magic "soul mate" crap and although I couldn't define our relationship, I knew I enjoyed it.

During our chats, I'd come across some interesting information. Marcus was a Scorpio, fond of the colors brown and orange and he remembered how to cook.

However, Marcus and I were not the only ones to change a relationship. Since the day Vanessa was elected to her position there have been rumors of a divorce between Aro and Sulpicia. Marcus said he knew nothing about it and Vanessa would always just shake her head and say, 'Never a wife, just the mistress.'

"I wish Aro would divorce Sulpicia," I told Marcus one day. "They are not in love."

Marcus raised an eyebrow at me. "They have been together for centuries and Vanessa and Aro have been lovers for sixty-three. Would you really compare the two?"

I thought about it for a moment before shaking my head. "No."

"Besides, Aro is getting annoyed with the rumors. He thinks Vanessa is starting them so she can become more powerful."

"What?" I yelled. "That is outrageous! Vanessa lives for Aro. She loves him with all her heart and soul. For some warped reason. She would never try and take his power. Hell, she rejects all his little gifts and titles."

"Yes, but wife is the highest she could ever reach. It is higher than all other titles."

"She doesn't reach for it. Not ever and you can tell Aro I said that too."

"Yes, Leah. However, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"If Vanessa was to leave would you go as well?" he asked while looking into my eyes.

I felt my face flush as he looked at me. Why did he have to look so serious? So intense?

"It depends on what is keeping me here," I whispered back.

"Leah, I…"

A knock on the door interrupted him. It was Demetri and he looked panicked about something. The vampire and I had developed a cordial relationship since he was dating my friend, however he always treated me like I was important. Which I liked, don't get me wrong, but it felt weird.

"Leah, sorry to bother you, but I think a fight is going to break out between Jane and Vanessa in the throne room."

Before he could utter another word I was sprinting towards the throne room where Aro was holding Vanessa back as Alec was subduing Jane.

"Let me go brother," Jane snarled. "I'll rip that blonde's hair out strand by strand and set her tongue on fire!"

Vanessa was squirming in Aro's arms like a snake. "I wish you would try it you pint sized little snot! I'll burn you alive like the witch you are!"

Jane growled and he elbow slammed into Alec's chest forcing him to loosen his grip for a moment. That was all Jane needed to escape. Aro let Vanessa go and she went plummeting into Jane, her fist slamming into the brunette's face, leaving small cracking in her wake.

Screaming, Jane called out, "Pain!" Vanessa doubled over in agony, screaming at the top of her lung. That was enough, enough for me to change.

My wolf form was sudden and I was atop Jane snapping my jaw in her face. Challenging her to use that on me. Before the brunette could act, though, Caius's arms wrapped around my middle, tighting around me crushing the air out of me. It was then that I remembered Vanessa's warning that I not change in front of Caius. He was afraid of werewolves and I was closer to one than he liked. Whimpering in pain I tried to snap at him, but he was old and stronger than me.

"Aro make him let her go!" Vanessa screamed through her own agony, reaching out for me. May did the same, but Demetri gripped her in his huge arms. He did not wish to bring the wrath of his masters upon her.

My strength waned, but I still struggled in his arms, until he squeezed me so tight, I felt my rib crack and I let out a howl of pain.

Then I was free; my body falling to the ground with a heavy thud. Something was smashing into the pavement and I turned my head weakly to see what it was.

It was Marcus. He had Caius by the throat and was slamming him repeatedly into the pavement. Shards of his flesh cracking until I feared the back of his head would come clean off. Rage shone in his red eyes in a way I'd never seen in anyone. I hoped never to see it again.

Aro yanked Marcus by the collar and flung him off of Caius and stood in the middle of the mess. Alec had turned off Vanessa's senses to prevent Jane's power from working. Aro slicked his fingers through his hair.

"Everyone leave this instant besides Caius and Marcus," he demanded. "It is time for a meeting."

That's the last thing I heard before everything went black.


	11. Part XI

**Part XI**

**

* * *

**

"Turn off those fucking lights," were the first words I said once I regained consciousness. Vanessa and May were pleased that the attack had not injured my brain.

I was back in human form a white t-shirt covered my nude body and the pain in my ribs was reduced to a dull ache.

Sitting up in Vanessa's bed, I felt her cool arms embrace me tightly. "Oh, I was so worried that man hurt you," she cried softly into my hair, kissing my forehead. "If Marcus hadn't of saved you-"

Marcus.

"Where is he?" I asked remembering something about a meeting that Aro had called. May, who was sitting on the edge of the bed piped up.

"Demetri is doing me a favor and recording the meeting," she told me. "He's trying to make it up to me."

"What?"

"Holding me back from trying to help you. I told him that if he ever did something like that again I'd never forgive him." May reached out and touched my hand. "You both are the most important people to me. I'd never forgive myself if I couldn't help you."

Weakly, I smiled up at her before leaning back into the bed once the dizziness began. "Is Marcus going to be alright?"

Vanessa's mouth twisted into a thoughtful frown slightly. "He might be scolded by Aro for nearly killing Caius, which wouldn't be such a loss since he's useless, but Aro would never risk hurting Marcus."

That was a relief and I allowed myself to be at peace for a while until Demetri came in and I shot up, only to have Vanessa push me back.

The tall vampire handed May a small black box and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I am sorry, May," he whispered against her flesh, looking genuinely solemn. There was a stern look on her face a moment, but it melted quickly.

"It's alright Demika," she whispered standing on the tips of her toes to kiss his lips softly. "Thank you." With a bow to Vanessa and myself, he left and May gave a small sigh. "He's so sweet."

"Almost diabetic," Vanessa teased as she took the tape recorder and pressed the play button. At first there was nothing but static and rustle of wood, then Aro's voice came from the black box.

Aro: This can never happen again. We cannot be made out to look weak in front of our own subjects. To show divisions amongst ourselves.

Caius: Divisions? If you hadn't decided to bed nearly every female in the guard we wouldn't be in this situation.

Aro: I don't remember anyone complaining when you had Odette.

Caius let out a snarl and it sounded as if something had been slammed against a brick wall. He was pissed off.

Caius: Don't speak of her to me.

Aro: Then do not lecture me on my search for pleasure.

Caius: Ha, do you think of anyone else's pleasure? Like your wife's? She is unnerving my wife, Aro, and I will not allow your slut to overthrow my wife's' cousin!

Aro slammed his fists against something.

Aro: No one is being overthrown. Vanessa has proven that to me. She has no desire to overthrow Sulpicia.

Caius: How do you know that?

Aro: Because I proposed to her and she said no.

"Stop the tape!" May yelled and she grabbed the recorder out of Vanessa's hands, before the blonde had a chance to stop her.

My mouth was ajar and it took all my self-control not to gasp. Vanessa turned down Aro's proposal? How could she? She was in love with him.

"Are you crazy?" I screamed. "How could you turn down Aro's marriage proposal? You are mad about that creepy bastard."

Vanessa sighed and tried to grabbed the tape from May, but the ginger had retreated to my side of the room.

"Not until you explain yourself," May said sternly. "You love Aro."

"Really? Because I'm sure Leah wants to know exactly why Marcus nearly killed Caius to protect her and trust me Aro's gonna bring that up."

A flush of heat filled my body and I looked at the recorder with a deep desire that bubbled from the tips of my toes to my brow. Vanessa smirked with the satisfaction of know she made me in her clutches.

Sighing, I turned to May and have a slight nod. "Sorry," I whispered.

"It's fine," May responded with a small smile. "I want to know myself." She pressed the button and the sound of Caius's smug voice came through.

Caius: Really now? Why did she do that?

Aro: None of your business Caius. Just tell your wife that she is safe, as is my wife.

Marcus: Wonderful. Meeting dismissed.

Aro: Not so fast, Marcus. You have your own crime to answer for. Attacking your coven brother in the defense of that Indian shifter. What exactly is your relationship with her?

Marcus: She is Native American and my relationship with her is none of your concern.

Caius: Oh come now brother. Tell me, have you ridden the shores to the new world?

I heard a smash and a yell of pain come from Caius.

Caius: You son of a bitch!

Marcus: Caius, if you ever talk about Leah Clearwater in that manner again I will do more than just break your nose. My relationship with Leah Clearwater is simple; she is of importance to me and that is all you need to know on the matter. As I said before meeting dismissed.

The tape went back into a static buzz mixed with footsteps until there was nothing but silence and May clicked the recorder off.

If I could see my face I could imagine it was red with embarrassment and heat. He cared about me? I mean, of course they had become close during these last few months. But to hear him say I was important to him, was more than my little heart could take.

I thanked the spirits that I hadn't been reduced to giggles. Instead I lifted the covers over my face to avoid the smirks that came from the two women. "When I take this sheet off you'd better have those smiles wiped off your faces."

0o0

He was avoiding me. Problem was he wasn't any good at it. As he saw me coming, Marcus would sneak behind a pillar or turn the corner hoping I wouldn't notice.

I always noticed and it was pissing me off.

He was probably felt shamed because I knew about his feelings for me, since Alec-little snitch-told everyone about the recording.

I wanted more than anything to simply confront that black cloaked, morose, annoying man and grab him by the neck to kiss him hard, then soft and then hard again. I was tired of him acting as if I was a little human girl.

For goodness sake I was a shifter and in a few more years I could match him and any of his coven folk.

Walking through the gardens I fingered the fresh blossoms that came from the ground. A wild combination of orange and reds, like the flowers Marcus sent me as an apology for being rude to me.

"Well he needs to send me some again," I muttered folding my arms over my head. Laying back into a clear patch on the ground I allowed the scents of the flowers to wash over me and overpower it all. To just let my worries wash away with the perfume of roses.

"I don't understand you at all, Vanessa!" I heard Aro's voice yell.

"It is not that complicated Aro," she said to him calmly. "Until Sulpicia no longer loves you, I will not marry you. Bed you, always, but marry you, never."

"How long will that take? Decades? Centuries? What if she never concedes?" Aro bellowed.

"Then it just shall not be."

"I will not deal with his kind of insolence. I offer you the world and you spit in my face."

"No, Aro, you offer me another woman's place. I have taken enough from her, but this is just too much. I can not, please understand."

"No!" he yelled. "If you will not be my wife, then you will not be my lover either! I shall go to Jane and what shall you think of that?"

Vanessa gave no answer. I heard the door get pulled open and then a moment later slammed closed. Angry muttering and footsteps heading in the opposite direction of me and then vanished. Vanessa's footsteps followed.

Getting up from my sanctuary I ran to Vanessa's door and opened it to see her on the floor. Her head buried in her knees and her sobbing filling the room.

I stepped into the room and screamed. "You are an idiot!" My cries were obviously frightful since May came running into the room.

"Leah?" she gasped. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me, May. However something is wrong with Vanessa," I said looking at the blonde vampire. "Aro proposed to you again and you said no?"

"What?" May yelled. "Nessa you didn't?"

Vanessa sighed and stood up from the ground slowly. "I did. I can't marry Aro."

"Why the hell not?" I screamed. "You are in love with him! You want to be with him forever! So just marry the man!"

"I will not rip Sulpicia's status as wife away from her!" Vanessa yelled slamming her fist into the wall, making a small hole in the pavement. She pressed her forehead against the wall. "Don't you understand Leah? As long as Sulpicia still loves him how can I ask him to leave her and marry me?"

"Simple you be selfish. You go after what you want, like always. You have his bed why not his name?"

Vanessa shook her head. "I can't, until the day comes when Sulpicia no longer loves Aro, I will not marry him," she repeated again like a mantra.

"Then you are a fool," I spat.

"Leah!" May yelled.

"No! She is because she has a man who loves her and she can't even accept that! What happens if it never comes? What happens when she remains his wife and you are cast aside for another mistress?" I asked coldly.

Vanessa stood up. "Then it wasn't meant to be," she said frankly before leaving the room.

"Leah," May's voice said softly.

"What?"

"I didn't know exactly how to tell you this but-"

"What?" I hissed aggravated.

"Sam called, he left you a message."

I felt my heart drop. Sam hasn't spoken to me since I'd been in Italy. Last I remembered he was livid when I left saying that I was being a traitor. Bastard.

"Saying?"

May was obviously uncomfortable discussing this with me, her eyes refused me meet mine instead she kept them on her painted pink toes. "He wants you to come home and take over his pack as an Alpha. Since he and Emily are thinking about starting a family-"

The lurching in my stomach was starting and my eyes widened. An Alpha female? I was given an opportunity to become an Alpha female. Sam was asking for me. Yet, I felt no joy…no excitement.

There was only one person that gave me that and he wasn't a shifter. He was the last guy I would have ever chosen to love. He was Marcus and I wanted him in my life.

So I was gonna get him.

0o0

Marcus was pacing when I entered his room. Instantly he turned and looked at me.

"Leah," he spoke softly. Trapped, without an exit with me barricading the door.

I looked at him carefully. How had I allowed this to happen? I allowed myself to fall for a vampire. This went against nature and everything my genes told me. Yet, I wanted this._ I _wanted to be happy.

"Sam called for me."

Marcus's eyes narrowed as he heard that. "Your former lover? What did he want?"

"He asked me to become the Alpha of his pack in America."

"I see."

"What do you want me to do?"

"It's your choice, Leah Clearwater," he said reversing to that emotionless voice of three months.

"Don't give me that shit!" I yelled taking a step towards him. My finger pointing at him accusingly. "After these last three months, please don't talk to me like that."

I heard him give out a sigh. "What would you have me say Leah?" he asked. "Would you have me ask you to stay?"

"I want your honest opinion," I told him. "I want you to just say how you feel_, please_."

Marcus, using his speed, was suddenly right infront of me. His red eyes like flames as the looked into my brown ones. My heart fluttered nervously and I couldn't help but feel weak in the knees. I damn sure didn't show it, though.

"Sam was a fool to give you up in the first place. This is not the first time he's tried to get you back under his thumb. I think you should stay here."

"With you?" I asked with a small smile.

Marcus's mouth twitched and I felt him reach out and stroke my neck. I deliberately put my hair up before coming to see him.

"What did I tell you about wearing you hair in this manner?" he asked. The slow husky tone of his voice took me by surprise.

"I know," I said, surprised to hear my own voice match his tone. "I did it on purpose."

"You are foolish to tempt a vampire."

"I have always been a risk taker," I told him. Looking up at him I grabbed his hand and took it in mind. "Marcus, I…I care about you a lot. Just tell me if I'm wasting my time."

"You are wasting your time, but not because I don't care. You are a shifter, my bite could kill you and I do not wish for that," he told me, his fingers curling around mine. "You are an odd woman, Leah Clearwater. For the first time in ages, I feel somewhat at peace. I find that peace through you, which considering your temper, is quite ironic."

I laughed realizing that he was trying to make a joke. I reached up and touched his cheek. My brown skin in dark contrast with his pale complexion.

"If it's my blood, I could just cut myself. I heal quickly and…"

"No," he said strongly. "I would never allow you to mar perfection."

"Perfection," I mouthed, shocked to hear anyone say that to me.

Marcus's forehead pressed against mine lightly. I trembled slightly at the change in temperature, but it wasn't uncomfortable. It was like a refreshing breeze on a hot day.

"Perfection, Leah Clearwater. Perfection, you have shown since the moment you came to me, a perfection I tried to deny. Until the dance."

"Ha, so you did notice my looks!" I proclaimed proudly.

Marcus let out a tiny chuckle. "I am very much a man, Leah, despite being a vampire. You have always been captivating to me. Especially in your wolf form."

"I have no idea why."

"It's because you are a piece of nature while I am a accident of nature. There are few things that are as magnificent as a wolf, Leah."

I blushed and turned away. The flattery was too much for me. Even when I was with Sam, complements were a weakness. I always got weak and mushy.

"So will you stay? Here in Italy."

"I will," I told him with a smile. "On one condition."

He rolled his eyes at me. "You always have conditions."

Grinning I nodded. "The condition is that you kiss me."

"I can not," he said stifling moving away from me.

Placing a defiant hand on my hip I looked up at him. "You can and you will or I shall be returning to America." It was a cruel ultimatum, I'll admit it, but I wasn't going to wait for him. No matter how much I cared for him he needed to let me know I was worth fighting for. He was to me.

"I will hurt you Leah," he pleaded.

"How?"

"Once I kiss you and the taste of you has entered my system. I might not be able to stop. I will not harm you in anyway. I refuse to."

Sighing softly I placed my arm around his waist. I felt his body stiffen under my touch. Placing my head on his shoulder I spoke.

"I love you Marcus. Over the time we have spent being friends, I have learned to love you. With you, all the pain of lost love doesn't hurt me anymore. You've taken away my hurt and I want to take away yours. I don't want to replace your wife. I would _never _disrespect you or her like that. I just don't want you to hurt anymore, Marcus. I want to be with you. I want to love you as much as you'll let me."

The room was silent and Marcus didn't more. I felt my eyes water slightly. My love and my confession had fallen on deaf ears and a deaf heart. I slowly pulled away from Marcus with my head down. I would not give him the satisfaction of seeing my heart break for the second time.

Before I could get any further I felt his arms wrap around me and pull me into a tight embrace. His hands undid my hair letting it fall down mid shoulder. He took in my scent and whispered against my hair.

"Perfection, Leah. That is what you are."

His lips touched mine gently. His lips were soft and cool just like the rest of him. I felt my body tremble slightly at the sensation. I kissed him back boldly, not allowing myself to be overwhelmed. Our mouths melted together and it felt like sin.

When his tongue slid across mine I could help but let out a moan of surprise. Marcus's hands traveled down my back, sending little shivers down my spine, to my waist. He pulled me closer against him. His mouth left mine and I let out a little whimper. I saw him smirk a little before kissing along my jaw, then down my neck, to my collarbone. He suckled my skin hungrily and I felt my knees get dizzy. I needed to lie down.

"Bed," I managed to whisper through the moans he brought out in me.

Marcus stopped for a moment, damn, and looked up at me. His red eyes warm and inviting, but a little concerned. "Are you sure?"

I then realized the double meaning in my words. I was a virgin. Sam and I never, nor had I trusted anyone enough since. Yet, at this moment in Marcus's arms, I trusted him. I trusted him not to hurt me. He knew my pain and he would never do that to me. And even if he did hurt me in the future I had this moment.

"Yes."

With that he swooped me up into his arms and I let out a little yelp of surprise. Marcus gave out a small laugh as he placed me onto his bed with a kiss.

Then I, Leah Clearwater, was a virgin no more and man did I love every moment of it. No wonder that Bella girl was so stuck on Edward.

0o0

_I heard it. _

_The sorrowful sobs of the one woman who treated me like a person. Vanessa was in the throne room, sitting atop the seat she had worked so hard for all these years. There were no tears, but that only made it worse. The sobs were dry, pains of sorrow._

"_Oh Nessa you fool. Just marry him," I said wrapping my slender arms around her, kissing her cheek lightly as she often did to me._

_She was shaking her head. "I can't…I just can't Leah! I don't want to lose him, but I can't!"_

_I rubbed my hands up and down her back comfortingly. That idiot Aro, he had no idea what he was giving up. Jane would drain his wallet within the week and then he would be coming back._

"_Don't let him make you cry, Nessa. He is an idiot."_

_A gasp of pain escaped her lips. "Now he'll go running to that cow Jane," she said in a sad hiccup. "She's nothing but a horrid little girl who has no ideas about love, only obsession." _

_Rising from the throne, Vanessa gave me a small kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for coming to comfort me sweetheart, but I just need to lay down and think."_

_I watched her walk away, head down in such a morose state that it broke my heart to look at her. _

_Demetri crept out from the shadows; his dark appearance belied the goodness that wrapped around him. Her took me into his arms and kissed my brow gently, stroking my back. "Would you like me to do anything for you?"_

_Wrapping my arms around his middle I buried my head into his chest. "No, but I think-I think I need to make a call to home. To my father and my aunt. I think…she needs them now."_


	12. Part XII

**Part XII**

**

* * *

**

I woke up later that night feeling a little sore by my hips. I raised myself up slightly as looked at my nude body.

According to that perverted bloodsucker, Emmett, vampire sex was supposedly too intense for non-vamps. Of course, I told him that it was compensation for his stupidity. I had no bruises or marks, like Bella had during her first time with Edward. Then again, I was not as fragile as she was. However, the idiot had been right about one thing. Last night had been amazing.

I wanted to call it mind-blowing, but it really wasn't anything like those smut supermarket novels. It was more like a collage of new feelings. Especially the first time, everything was new and it took me awhile to get used to the sensations. The next time, my body rode the feelings.

Cool fingers slid against my spine and I looked to my side and saw Marcus looking at me with a sort of lost look on his face. His red eyes were locked on my back as if he could discover something hidden under my skin.

"What?" I asked with a smile turning over to break his focus.

He shook his head and stroked my shoulder blade. "Nothing Leah," he whispered. I leaned down and kissed his fingers. I curled up against him, resting my head on his chest. Everything seemed so simple, but could it ever really be?

"What now?" I asked him, setting my chin on his chest as my fingers ran up and down the layers of his exposed flesh.

"Now," he said, "we enjoy what we have. We shall explore just how far is goes. I will teach you things and you will teach me things. Slowly, we will heal each other."

I chuckled at the simplicity at which he said those words. "You make it sound so easy," I told him.

"It can be easy," he responded kissing my mouth gently. "When you want something bad enough the journey seems easy. I want you bad enough."

"Well you're in luck, Mark, because I do too." I rested my head on his chest and allowed the quiet to consume the room once more.

"I have a house of my own in Naples," he said suddenly, breaking the silence. "I go there every year for a few months. Will you accompany me?"

I looked over at him with a smile. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow evening."

0o0

I dressed and headed towards Vanessa's room a few hours later. I wanted to make sure she knew where I was going before I left. The idea of going away with Marcus was just, fantastic. I was aware that things were moving really fast, but I figured that as long as I was aware it could be fixed.

This was a path I wanted to take, risks be damned. Why shouldn't I enjoy a man I had grown to love deeply? I had no illusions of our relationship, but I was going to live in the now.

_Nothing is going to bring me today!_

Walking towards Vanessa's room, I saw the blonde herself heading there and smiled warmly. "Hello."

Raising a slender eyebrow, Vanessa smirked. "You sound happy, look happy and-" she paused smugly. "Smell exceptionally happy."

"Oh shut up!" I blushed slightly before giving her a playful shove. "As far as I'm concerned I have every reason to be happy. Marcus and I had a fantastic evening."

"I see," Vanessa, said softly her voice drifting, no smart remark on her lips. "Do you smell that?" Her nose tweaked in the direction of her room.

Frowning I lifted my nose to smell the air and I couldn't smell a person, but I smelt a sensation. Death.

Reaching her door, Vanessa turned the lock and peaked inside. Her mouth dropped and an earsplitting scream erupted from her lips, causing me to fall back.

"Rosalie!" she yelled flinging the door almost off its hinges and colliding into a deep embrace with the other blonde vampire.

Inside of Vanessa's room stood Rosalie Cullen, now trapped in Vanessa's grip and Edward Cullen who was hugging his daughter.

It was just a regular vampire reunion. I sighed and leaned against the doorway, watching Vanessa and Rosalie fall all over themselves with excitement.

With the kissing and hugging that passed between those two, I wondered if either of them had ever been more than friends. Vanessa didn't seem to be the type who'd let something like sexual norms keep her down. Rosalie did seem like too much of a tight ass, though.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Vanessa asked addressing Rosalie more than Edward.

"Well, my dear niece called saying that you were having a hard time in this damn place," Rosalie answered with a flip of her hair. "I figured that I should come and remind you how amazing you are." She turned to Edward who coughed slightly to remind the two that he was here. "Oh, he came for May and too see how are you are doing to."

When Vanessa and Edward visually acknowledged each other, you could have cut the tension with a knife. I didn't know the exact details, because I hadn't been seriously interested until now, but apparently the two used to be an item, but Edward messed up. It had been cleared up during her stay in Forks, but the tension was still there.

"I hear you're an official now," Edward said carefully. "Congratulations. I know you have worked hard to achieve it." There was a slight pause as he walked towards her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I hope it makes you happy."

Everyone was expected something bad when his hand make contact with her shoulder. May had gasped and Rosalie seemed to tense waiting from some drastic reaction. I was enjoying the vampire psychodrama, but even I was taken aback when Vanessa leaned in to press her head against his shoulder.

She started to cry those tearless gasps that vampires did. Edward's eyes widened slightly, but he wrapped his arms around her with a friendly affection. "It's going to be alright. I promise."

0o0

"So how exactly are you going to explain to Aro that there are two vampires he can't stand here for dinner?" I asked Vanessa when the two guests left to pick up baggage from the airport.

She was in the mirror fixing her short blonde hair into a mess atop her head. I was always amazing by her ability to do that with her short cut. When my hair was that length I thought it was a good hair day if I could make it into a ponytail.

Sighing the reflection of her dark violet eyes glanced at me. "I have yet to push around my authority, so if they have something to say, then I think it's time they remember that I am an equal."

"Ah yes," I mused. "The ol' bust their balls technique. That'll go over nicely."

"Damn it Leah!" she yelled turning at me sharply. "Does everything have to be a big ass joke with you?"

"You're one to talk," I snapped back harshly. "I know that you are having a hard time right now, but don't take that out on me for being realistic. Do you think now is the best time to have your best friend and ex-whatever around?"

Vanessa snarled lightly and racked her hair roughly. "No, but I…I just don't want to deal with this alone-" she stopped herself, "I know I'm not really alone, but you and Marcus are together, plus May has her own relationship problems. I don't want to be a burden."

"Please, there is a lot of other ways you could have been a burden to us," I told her softly. "I know that you're going through a hard time and we are with you." Slowly, I walked over and gave Vanessa a punch on the shoulder. "Just relax and let those who are with you _help_ you."

She just nodded weakly and finished brushing the few remaining hairs out of her face. Looking at the clock, she saw it reach eight. Intertwining our arms, she pulled us close and took a deep breath. "To dinner."

Dinner with vampires was a very interesting feat. There were goblets and goblets of blood that was filled by some of the lesser guards. For the two new arrivals, there was to be animal blood served. May and I were the only ones who ate normal food, so fresh chicken and pasta was piled up on the plate.

I was seated next to Marcus who allowed his hand to linger on my lap under the table. Aro was seated at the front of the table, Sulpicia one his left and Vanessa on his right. No one thought this was a wise choice, but when we entered Aro had it all arranged. Caius was there with his wife, some snobby looking bitch who was hardly around, both giving me a cold glare. I suppose he was still frazzled by my wolf self.

_Whatever, get over it pansy._

Everything was ready, but sat untouched. Edward and Rosalie had yet to return. _How long does it take to get some bags people? _I sighed and fought the temptations to pick at my food like crazy.

"What is taking them so long?" Marcus whispered in my ear, a pointless gesture, but it was nice to feel his lips near my skin.

Shrugging I gripped his fingers under the table and sighed softly. "I have no idea, but I hope they don't take much longer I'm starved." May sat on the opposite side of me with a solemn frown on her face.

The doors opened slightly and Demetri had a very stern look on his face as he entered. "We will have to add a few more chairs at the table sirs. There are more with Edward and Rosalie Cullen."

Vanessa, May and I all shared a similar "what the hell" expression as Demetri opened the doors as Aro's nod.

Entering wasn't just Edward and Rosalie. It was Jacob, Sam, Seth, Quil and Embry. My stomach dropped to my feet and I felt light headed. The pack was here. The pack was _here!_

I stood up from my seat and looked at them. "What are you doing here?"

Sam, ever the leader, spoke up first. "I wanted to see you, make sure you still understood your duty not just to me, but to our pack." He looked down and Marcus's hand was still intertwined with mine.

There was no way I could ever just have a normal day?


End file.
